


Go Away

by poeticholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticholmes/pseuds/poeticholmes
Summary: PRÓLOGOSHERLOCK.La canción de Eurus inunda mi cabeza, tantas palabras, no la comprendo. ¿Dónde está Barba Roja? Al día de hoy sigo sin conocer la respuesta.Dudo unos segundos antes de inyectarme. El filo de la aguja proclama su paso, puedo sentir el líquido escocerse bajo mi piel y un punzante dolor que hace que mi cuerpo vibre justo antes de entrar. Nunca había hecho esto. Mi vida entera da vueltas en mi cabeza, algo en mi sabe que no está bien, pero de todas formas ya nada podría ser peor.Me ayudará a concentrarme, sí, eso es lo que hará. No pasa nada, no hay nada por lo que preocuparme, mi cuerpo está calmado, me encuentro bien, sólo necesito que mi mente tenga un poco de tiempo fuera.Es una sensación... extraña, aunque no está lejos de lo que me imaginaba. Está todo bien, estoy bien. Respiro profundo. Mi entorno comienza a hacerse más denso, como si el tiempo pasase más lento y el aire apretara contra mi piel. Intento calmar mis nervios, todo está bien. Todo estará...•Abro los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada inquieta de Mycroft, está molesto, aunque también parece indiferente. No importa lo que suceda, siempre es tan indiferente ante todo.Usa su traje de trabajo como de costumbre, hay 2 personas más detrás suyo, que se observan entre sí, incómodas. Dos hombres, probablemente muy cercanos por las miradas que se lanzan, tienden a hacer gestos parecidos, lo que indica que pasan mucho tiempo en compañía del otro. Intento seguir con la mirada a ambos para observar más detalles, pero la cabeza me da vueltas, así que me rindo. La droga sólo me dejó afianzar mis sentidos los primeros instantes, ahora pareciese que toda mi energía se ha evaporado.—Nunca pensé tener que lidiar con un hermano drogadicto. Suficiente con Eurus, ¿no lo crees así?Frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero cuestionarlo, de hecho no quiero iniciar una conversación justo ahora, así que sólo asiento con la cabeza.Noto confusión en su mirada, pero desaparece al instante.—Te encontramos dormido justo frente a la casa de nuestros padres. Debes estar un poco... desorientado, imagino, ¿algo que preguntar? —Lo dice casi con diversión. Mycroft nunca ha evidenciado auténtica preocupación por mi vida, aunque sé que en cierta medida le afecta, nunca permite que pueda notarse a simple vista.Dudo un momento, en realidad sí tengo una pregunta, pero no me inquieta tanto en este instante; el dolor de cabeza y la voz de Mycroft hace que prefiera continuar otro día con todo esto. Niego con la cabeza. Quiero que se vaya, estar solo. Me ha regalado la maravilla de su presencia más tiempo del que es posible soportar. Y apenas lo he escuchado un minuto.—Tendremos que hablar de esto.Me alivia saber que no ahora.—Me voy, Sherlock. Hay alguien que se quedará a cargo de ti. Pareces un niño pequeño. —Sin decir más sale de la habitación, suspiro, ya era hora.Sonrío divertido imaginando su real frustración antes de que despertara. Bostezo, agotado. Es divertido irritar a Mycroft, con sólo ver su expresión...Frunzo el ceño cuando recuerdo las primeras palabras de Mycroft al despertar. Intento repasar la noche anterior en mi cabeza pero me es imposible, los recuerdos flotan como burbujas y no puedo atraparlos. Es como si nunca hubiesen llegado a mi palacio mental, más que de paseo, así que solamente se alejan sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Tuerzo el gesto, no me gusta perder los detalles. Pero ahora intento recordar la conversación, ahora también hay piezas faltantes.¿Quién es Eu...? ¿Quién?
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRÓLOGO
> 
> SHERLOCK.
> 
> La canción de Eurus inunda mi cabeza, tantas palabras, no la comprendo. ¿Dónde está Barba Roja? Al día de hoy sigo sin conocer la respuesta.
> 
> Dudo unos segundos antes de inyectarme. El filo de la aguja proclama su paso, puedo sentir el líquido escocerse bajo mi piel y un punzante dolor que hace que mi cuerpo vibre justo antes de entrar. Nunca había hecho esto. Mi vida entera da vueltas en mi cabeza, algo en mi sabe que no está bien, pero de todas formas ya nada podría ser peor.
> 
> Me ayudará a concentrarme, sí, eso es lo que hará. No pasa nada, no hay nada por lo que preocuparme, mi cuerpo está calmado, me encuentro bien, sólo necesito que mi mente tenga un poco de tiempo fuera.
> 
> Es una sensación... extraña, aunque no está lejos de lo que me imaginaba. Está todo bien, estoy bien. Respiro profundo. Mi entorno comienza a hacerse más denso, como si el tiempo pasase más lento y el aire apretara contra mi piel. Intento calmar mis nervios, todo está bien. Todo estará...
> 
> •
> 
> Abro los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada inquieta de Mycroft, está molesto, aunque también parece indiferente. No importa lo que suceda, siempre es tan indiferente ante todo.
> 
> Usa su traje de trabajo como de costumbre, hay 2 personas más detrás suyo, que se observan entre sí, incómodas. Dos hombres, probablemente muy cercanos por las miradas que se lanzan, tienden a hacer gestos parecidos, lo que indica que pasan mucho tiempo en compañía del otro. Intento seguir con la mirada a ambos para observar más detalles, pero la cabeza me da vueltas, así que me rindo. La droga sólo me dejó afianzar mis sentidos los primeros instantes, ahora pareciese que toda mi energía se ha evaporado.
> 
> —Nunca pensé tener que lidiar con un hermano drogadicto. Suficiente con Eurus, ¿no lo crees así?
> 
> Frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero cuestionarlo, de hecho no quiero iniciar una conversación justo ahora, así que sólo asiento con la cabeza.
> 
> Noto confusión en su mirada, pero desaparece al instante.
> 
> —Te encontramos dormido justo frente a la casa de nuestros padres. Debes estar un poco... desorientado, imagino, ¿algo que preguntar? —Lo dice casi con diversión. Mycroft nunca ha evidenciado auténtica preocupación por mi vida, aunque sé que en cierta medida le afecta, nunca permite que pueda notarse a simple vista.
> 
> Dudo un momento, en realidad sí tengo una pregunta, pero no me inquieta tanto en este instante; el dolor de cabeza y la voz de Mycroft hace que prefiera continuar otro día con todo esto. Niego con la cabeza. Quiero que se vaya, estar solo. Me ha regalado la maravilla de su presencia más tiempo del que es posible soportar. Y apenas lo he escuchado un minuto.
> 
> —Tendremos que hablar de esto.
> 
> Me alivia saber que no ahora.
> 
> —Me voy, Sherlock. Hay alguien que se quedará a cargo de ti. Pareces un niño pequeño. —Sin decir más sale de la habitación, suspiro, ya era hora.
> 
> Sonrío divertido imaginando su real frustración antes de que despertara. Bostezo, agotado. Es divertido irritar a Mycroft, con sólo ver su expresión...
> 
> Frunzo el ceño cuando recuerdo las primeras palabras de Mycroft al despertar. Intento repasar la noche anterior en mi cabeza pero me es imposible, los recuerdos flotan como burbujas y no puedo atraparlos. Es como si nunca hubiesen llegado a mi palacio mental, más que de paseo, así que solamente se alejan sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Tuerzo el gesto, no me gusta perder los detalles. Pero ahora intento recordar la conversación, ahora también hay piezas faltantes.
> 
> ¿Quién es Eu...? ¿Quién?

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**  
JOHN.**

* * *

Intento concentrarme lo mejor que puedo, Sherlock está sentado sereno junto a mí, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Es increíble que sienta tanta presión ante un sujeto que no parece tener ninguna prisa, es completamente carente de sentido.

—Vamos John, no es tan difícil —dice aún calmado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, a veces quisiera saber cómo funciona su cabeza, ya podría estar en mi habitación, descansando, si tan solo compartiera su característica forma de ver el mundo.

—¿Te rindes? —sonríe divertido.

—¡Es que tiene que ser Charlotte, Sherlock! Las heridas del cuello de la víctima están al lado izquierdo, tiene marcas de uñas en el hombro derecho; cuatro en la parte trasera y una cerca a la clavícula, todo indica a que el victimario es zurdo.

Sherlock coloca los ojos en blanco.

—Brillante deducción.

Suspiro frustrado.

—Iluminame.

—No lo haré —dice tajante.

Lo observo. No puede estar hablando en serio, estoy agotado, no puedo continuar aquí sentado.

—¿Estás de broma? Ya es tarde, tengo que descansar y...

—Pues ve y descansa —me interrumpe.

¿Ah, si?

Normalmente tras un largo (bastante largo) lapso de tiempo si no logro deducir la respuesta correcta, él me explica toda la situación. Llevamos haciendo esto cada noche desde hace dos semanas. Con excepción de un día por un caso que nos llevó la noche entera. Que en realidad "tenía" que llevarnos la noche entera, por estrategia de Sherlock.

Sólo he logrado darle una respuesta acertada una vez, dijo que me faltaron algunos detalles, pero que valía. Tengo que ser un maniaco para aguantar a un psicópata como Sherlock Holmes. O como él prefiere, sociópata con hiperactividad.

—¿No me dirás quién cometió el crimen?

Dura unos segundos sin responder, tiene su violín en la mano y deja salir algunas notas de forma aleatoria con los dedos. No estoy seguro si pretende tocar notas o sólo juega con las cuerdas, la música nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y a pesar de su distracción latente, él siempre aparenta ser consciente de sus acciones.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún ignoras, pero estoy seguro de que puedes deducirlo sin mi ayuda. Te tomará más tiempo, sí, pero sin duda podrás encontrar la respuesta.

Siempre tan modesto.

—No estoy alardeando John, estás practicando. —Escucho su voz, lejana, ya había comenzado a retirarme y no me detuve, así que sube el tono de voz para las últimas dos palabras.

Cuando llego a mi habitación me lanzo a la cama. Le prometí que lo iba a intentar, pero esto es agotador.

Doy unas vueltas en la cama, repasando el acertijo de Sherlock. Que no es en realidad un acertijo; tiene un archivo de todos sus casos, tengo que ver los videos del testimonio de los sospechosos y observar las fotografías de la víctima, si es necesario añadir detalles Sherlock lo hace. A veces simplemente me cuenta una historia, pero prefiere los medios audiovisuales, hay muchos más detalles que puedo perder de esa forma. Y para Sherlock, los detalles son lo importante.

Observo el techo de mi habitación, quizá no deba ser tan apático con él, la muerte de Irene Adler le ha afectado y se percibe de forma notoria en la expresión de su rostro. Mycroft le proporcionó una información modificada de lo ocurrido, pero soy consciente de que no desconoce lo que realmente sucedió y a pesar de que ha pasado bastante tiempo ya, hace poco se volvieron a abrir esas viejas heridas cuando...

Un sonido estruendoso interrumpe mis pensamientos, salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, aumentando la preocupación que se abría en mi instantes anteriores, para finalmente encontrarme con Sherlock apuntando a un blanco a la pared con un arma en su mano izquierda.

—Aburrido —responde al interrogante que se evidencia en mis ojos, a pesar de que no lo he expresado con palabras.

—Hora de dormir —replico. Tendría que comenzar a interesarse más por los vecinos. Aunque conociéndolo, nunca lo haría realmente, no al menos en cosas que considera tan triviales.

Sonríe y dispara una última vez a la pared antes de retirarse.

Lo observo mientras abandona el lugar y muerdo mi labio inferior para no lanzar una carcajada.

Nunca cambiará.

•

Escucho las manecillas del reloj a la mitad de la noche, desperté tras una pesadilla y ahora me cuesta volver a dormir. Me siento en la cama respirando hondo, he tenido dificultad para dormir estas últimas noches, más por trabajar con Sherlock que por nada, así que es molesto no poder aprovechar cuando tengo la oportunidad de descansar.

Un asesinato de una mujer, fue apuñalada en el cuello, con rastros de uñas clavadas en el hombro. Cinco sospechosos, todo apunta a que el victimario es zurdo y la única zurda es Charlotte Black.

No encuentro otra respuesta ni otra razón, me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación. Cuando llego a la sala de estar está vacía, pero bastante desordenada. Hace frío y cuando observo por la ventana la calle está vacía también. Me permito apreciar el silencio y la noche taciturna, serán ya cerca de las tres de la mañana; sin embargo yo estoy aquí, sentado sin poder dormir.

Abro el portátil y busco los archivos del caso que Sherlock me pasó. No hay muchas cosas que anhele hacer estas horas de la madrugada, al menos busco tener mi mente distraída hasta que pueda dormir denuevo. Vuelvo a observar el testimonio de Charlotte Black. Era su mejor amiga, la apreciaba mucho, solían ir juntas a la biblioteca. Hay muchas lágrimas en cada testimonio, ya no puedo saber realmente a quién le afectaba, quién quería salvarse el pellejo o quién simplemente no quería parecer sospechoso. Cuando piden su firma toma el bolígrafo con la mano izquierda y marca con la misma mano. Sherlock nunca niega o afirma las razones que le digo hasta tener el acertijo completo. Me pregunto si habrá adquirido mucha de su habilidad resolviendo acertijos de este tipo. La imagen de Mycroft haciendo con él lo que ahora hace conmigo no parece absurda, tal vez sea de familia.

Intento concentrarme, luego tendré tiempo de pensar en las costumbres de la familia Holmes.

Charlotte Black es zurda y el victimario es zurdo, quizá en ello no estoy equivocado, pero hay detalles que me faltan. Abro el video de Bryce, su vecino, que al parecer era su amante. Es más de lo mismo, le parecía una chica asombrosa, era muy amable, no le hacía daño a nadie. Me siento un poco culpable por dejarme llevar por la exasperación, no puedo imaginar lo que debe sentirse estar ahí, habiendo perdido a la persona que amas. Pero en este momento el no tener la respuesta me parece frustrante.

Demonios Sherlock, qué estás haciendo conmigo.

Cierro el portátil al instante, no quiero volver a mi habitación, sé que no podré dormir denuevo, pero tampoco quiero comerme la cabeza descifrando un acertijo que me plenteó el único detective consultor del mundo, a las tres de la mañana. Es verdad que llegué aquí con esa intención, pero cuanto más frustrante se va volviendo, menos ganas tengo de cumplirlo.

—¿Pensando en el acertijo? —Sherlock interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces despierto?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte.

Me río. Sherlock Holmes no hace preguntas, Sherlock Holmes da las respuestas antes de siquiera plantearlas.

—Dormir no es importante —Responde tajante.

—¿Y qué es más importante?

Se encoge de hombros y se sienta justo frente a mí, mantenemos el contacto visual sin decir nada por unos segundos.

—Entonces... ¿Charlotte no es la culpable?

Vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

Me recuesto contra la silla, mirando el techo.

—Deja de fijarte tanto en ella John, muchas veces las respuestas no están en el culpable.

Me lo pienso unos segundos, ¿eso es una pista? Con él nada es seguro.

Doy vueltas a los videos en mi cabeza intentando encontrar algo que haya pasado por alto, quizá necesite verlos nuevamente. Antes de que me de cuenta Sherlock se está levantando y retirándose de la sala.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto.

—A dormir.

—¿No decías que no era importante?

—Sep.

Tuerzo el gesto, no voy a hacer el esfuerzo de intentar comprenderlo.

•

—Mierda Lestrade, eso da asco.

—No los contrato para que juzguen mi almuerzo.

—No nos contratas —decimos Sherlock y yo al unísono.

—Sherlock, ¿también tú? —Lastrade parece molesto. No es mi culpa que me parezca repulsivo el comer donas al mismo tiempo que te estas alimentando con una sopa.

—No, no, por qué iba a ser. Me recuerda a Mycroft, me conmueve sentirme en un ambiente tan... fraternal —Abre los ojos en la última palabra. Lanzo una carcajada y Sherlock me sigue segundos después.

A veces me sorprende el verle reír, parecería que no considera importante cosas tan banales como un chiste. La primera vez que compartí con él parecía tan serio, ni siquiera sonreía, me tomó tiempo —y perseguir un taxi por toda la ciudad— para descubrir su sentido del humor. Sherlock tiene su parte humana si sabes encontrarla.

—¿Van a ayudarme? —Responde intentando evidenciar seriedad, pero se ve que el comentario le ha hecho gracia, aunque le ha molestado al tiempo.

—Si nos dijeses qué quieres que hagamos sería bastante útil —respondo.

—Vengan conmigo.

Se levanta. Deja su repulsivo plato con sopa en el escritorio y sale de su oficina, le seguimos el paso. En el pasillo habla con una mujer alta, pelirroja, y nos hace una señal de que esperemos. La mujer asiente con la cabeza y se retira, tiene prendas de vestir elegantes, aunque no demasiado. Tarda un minuto en volver, con papeles en mano. Se los entrega a Lestrade, quien hace un ademán para que nos acerquemos mientras la mujer se aleja. Me entrega los papeles mientras Sherlock está expectante a que explique la situación

—Hace unos días recibimos una llamada de Frida West, en los documentos se encuentra la dirección de su casa, es amplia, tiene dos pisos. Dijo que hace hace nueve días que cada noche amanece con todos los focos de su casa rotos.

Levanto las cejas.

—¿Todos?

—Así es, manifestó que está cansada de comprar focos nuevos cada día. Pasamos la noche en su casa.

—¿Y?

—Se rompieron todos, uno a uno en nuestras narices, quien sea que haga esto no le toma importancia a nuestra presencia.

Sherlock sonríe, sé exactamente qué está pensando y casi me dan ganas de reprimirlo.

—¿Saben qué lo provoca?

Sherlock toma los papeles de mis manos y los lee mientras Lestrate habla, o comienza a hacerlo.

—Pues...

—Vive con sus 2 hijos, gemelos. Está casada pero su marido trabaja fuera del país, no tiene mucho contacto con sus vecinos. ¿Cómo fue exactamente que se rompieron en sus narices? —Lo interrumpe Sherlock frunciendo el ceño.

—No habíamos muchas personas, no se consideraba un asunto de importancia, te mencioné pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que te involucraras.

—Tengo mis teorías. —Sherlock observa a Greg de una manera insinuante, que aún no logro comprender.

—Es un asunto policial Sherlock, no podemos simplemente sacar teorías.

—Yo sí. Y también tengo unas teorías muy interesantes sobre por qué me llamaste para este caso que, como ya mencionaste, la policía no le ve importancia.

Los observo sin entender qué sucede.

—Por favor.

—Te estás dejando vencer. —Mantienen contacto visual unos segundos, no sé qué pasa. Sherlock debe haber deducido algo que aún no he captado.

Lestrade suspira y asiente con la cabeza. Agacha la mirada, fijando sus ojos en el piso antes de volver la vista a nosotros.

—¿Me ayudarán? —Hay un poco de angustia en su mirada.

Viene a mi mente mi exasperación ayer con el testimonio de Bryce, literalmente estaba observando a una persona llorar y me dejé llevar más por la frustración. Siento culpa y al observar el rostro de Lestrade me consume aún más.

—Sí.

No sé exactamente qué suceda con él, pero hay algo más detrás de unos simples focos.

Sherlock fija su mirada en mí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. —Es mi última palabra.

Lestrade me observa, agradecido. Sherlock asiente frunciendo el ceño, sin decir nada. Después de despedirse nos retiramos, no quiero interrumpirle su romántico encuentro con la asquerosa sopa.

—Las emociones son una debilidad, John —dice apenas nos encontramos en las calles de Londres.

—No lo veo así.

—Tienes suerte de que yo sí. —Coloco los ojos en blanco, el insensible Sherlock Holmes, ya no puede convencerme de ese papel. Las palabras de Moriarty resuenan en mi cabeza.

"—Voy a quemarte el corazón —sus ojos me provocaban escalofríos, el chaleco antibalas me pesaba, pero lo peor era lo descontrolado que estaba mi pecho, mis latidos podrían haberse escuchado hasta Argentina.

—Me han informado fuentes muy confiables que ya no poseo uno. —Dios, no, Sherlock.

—Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto."

Creo que no hay muchos que les convezca ese papel.

Acelera el paso, es aquí cuando el cansancio de la noche anterior recae en mí, casi puedo escuchar mis músculos gritar de dolor y mi cerebro pidiendo un poco de reposo. No quiero caminar con rapidez, quiero llegar a tirarme encima de mi colchón a dormir.

Pero supongo que Sherlock no querrá lo mismo.

•

Aprovecho para dormir dos horas al llegar a Baker Street, pero Sherlock me despierta a las cinco y nos ponemos en marcha, alego que es bastante temprano pero me ignora.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una fachada ostentosa, Lestrade no mentía cuando decía que era amplia, tenía dos pisos, en el segundo faltaba una ventana en una de las habitaciones. La señora West no parecía alegre al vernos, me invade una ola de curiosidad por saber qué hay detrás de esta historia de los focos rotos.

A pesar de que su rostro no evidencia precisamente alegría respecto a nuestra presencia, hace lo posible por ser educada, y nos invita amablemente a pasar. Sherlock le sonríe de una manera exagerada antes de entrar.

Es un lugar agradable, a pesar de las malas vibras, está organizada y por algunos sectores se puede apreciar un estilo victoriano. Me gana la tentación de imaginarla leyendo a Shakespeare junto a sus amigas mientras toman el té.

Nos pide que nos sentemos cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, obedecemos y uma vez ella hace lo mismo Sherlock inicia con las preguntas. Me distraigo observando lo bonito de la arquitectura, los cuadros, casi puedo sentirme en el Siglo XVIII. Junto a la ventana hay una repisa con libros, puedo distinguir títulos de Edgar Allan Poe y Agatha Christie. Sonrío al sentir que acerté al pensar que es el tipo de persona que disfrutaría de un huen libro mientras bebe el té. Debí imaginarme que preferiría a Poe que a Shakespeare por lo bohemio que resulta su hogar.

—¿Desea un poco de café, Doctor Watson? —La señora West interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—No, se lo agradezco —Intento sonreír amablemente.

—¿Dice usted que ha tenido que cambiar los focos cada día? —Sherlock continúa con los cuestionamientos.

—Así es, la primera vez que sucedió sólo me di cuenta hasta la siguiente noche, tuve que pasar toda la parte de la noche que estuve despierta alumbrando con la linterna de mi teléfono celular. Compré focos para la siguiente noche, la segunda vez que sucedió alerté a la policía.

—Ya veo, ¿puedo observar uno de sus focos?

La señora West sonríe.

—Siéntase a gusto.

Sherlock asiente y se levanta, pide un asiento para pararse en él y manipular la bombilla, la retira.

—John, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

—Sí —Tomo un bolígrafo que tengo en el bolsillo interno de mi saco, tomo la libreta que Sherlock trajo pero me interrumpe.

—Anótalo en tu mano. Dos, dos, uno, dos.

¿En mi mano?

—Sherlock, justo aquí tengo...

—Haz lo que te pido.

Quiero reclamar pero lo cierto es que en cuanto estas situaciones donde estamos resolviendo un caso, es mejor no insistir y hacer caso a lo que dice.

La señora West frunce el ceño y me observa, levanto los hombros, intentando explicarle que siempre es así. Asiente sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Nota algo? —pregunta a Sherlock mientras anoto los números en mi mano.

—Son focos comunes.

—Brillante deducción —Sherlock me asesina con la mirada y sonrío. Algún día tenía que vengarme de su forma de burlarse de mí cuando digo algo que considera obvio.

Se baja del asiento y vuelve a ubicarse junto a mí en el sofá, sin decir nada, esperamos unos segundos, pero se queda en silencio, esto se está volviendo incómodo.

—¿Y ahora...? —Inquiere la señora West.

—Y ahora a esperar —responde Sherlock tajante.

La señora West abre la boca pero la cierra al instante. Maravillosa elección, pienso. Nos queda bastante tiempo por esperar. Suspiro, ahora entiendo por qué no querría aceptar este caso, comienzo a extrañar la adrenalina de los anteriores.

Pero ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

•

Ha pasado al menos hora y media cuando siento que necesito un baño. Sherlock ha estado inmóvil, observando los focos concentrado, a la espera de que algo suceda y yo ya no puedo estar más tiempo sin movimiento.

—Disculpe, señora West, ¿puede prestarme su baño?

Me observa, noto cierto placer en su mirada, pero desaparece al instante.

—Con gusto, le indicaré dónde queda —vuelve la mirada hacia Sherlock— ¿No tiene ningún problema en quedarse aquí, señor Holmes?

Sherlock niega con la cabeza, aún sin pronunciar palabra.

Subimos las escaleras, me sigue impresionando el estilo antiguo que tiene, debe ser un verdadero placer vivir aquí.

—Siga, en la habitación del fondo a la derecha encontrará un baño.

Hace media hora que la señora West encendió las luces de la casa, asiento y baja las escaleras mientras me dirijo a la habitación que me indicó. Echo un vistazo a mi entorno, la curiosidad me gana.

Es más moderna de lo que me esperaba, estaba tan acostumbrado al estilo clásico que lo percibo como si hubiese hecho un viaje en el tiempo de un momento a otro. Parece un salón de juegos, hay un sillón grande, una tv plasma y logro ver varios discos de juegos de video en la mesa frente al sillón. Intento correr al baño cuando algo me golpea en la cabeza. Me quedo unos segundos confuso, tocandome la sien, y entonces escucho el sonido de un cristal roto y las luces se apagan.

¿Qué demonios...?

Corro hacia el baño pero cuando intento abrir la puerta está cerrada. Casi puedo escuchar a mi vejiga gritar. Me vuelvo para salir de la habitación, me apoyo contra la pared porque me cuesta ver en la oscuridad, pero llego y las puertas están cerradas. Estoy encerrado, sin luz en esta habitación. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo con la esperanza de que pueda iluminarme. Enciendo la linterna, una vez echo un vistazo a la habitación pienso en encender el televisor de la habitación, me ayudará a iluminarla. Muerdo mi labio y golpeo la puerta mientras grito, quiero confiar que es un error, y si no es así me queda la esperanza de que Sherlock me escuche y sepa que algo está mal.

—¡Abran la puerta, por favor! —Exclamo.

Escucho algo pero es demasiado lejano para saber qué es. Es aquí cuando pienso en el golpe de mi cabeza e intento iluminar la habitación. Enciendo el televisor, pero con la ayuda de mi móvil alumbro el suelo, buscando lo que sea que haya impactado contra mi cráneo.

Después de minutos de búsqueda encuentro una piedrecilla justo en el borde del sofá. Me siento como un idiota, el suelo no era el único lugar en el que podía caer. Es obvio que esto ha sido lo que ha roto los focos las anteriores veces, pero ¿quién lo hace? Siento que hay algo que estoy ignorando.

En lo que he estado encerrado he escuchado al rededor de tres focos romperse, supongo que de las habitaciones conjuntas. El ruido que había escuchado anteriormente vuelve a hacer su aparición, pero esta vez es más claro. Es la risa de un niño. Es aquí cuando pienso en los gemelos de la señora West, ¿han estado en la planta superior todo el tiempo? No había tenido la oportunidad de verlos y ella tampoco los había mencionado.

La respuesta más lógica a todo esto es que los niños han hecho todo esto. Coloco los ojos en blanco al imaginarme a dos malcriados rompiendo los focos de su casa y asustando a su madre porque les parece divertido.

Me tenso cuando comienzo a escuchar golpes en la puerta.

—John, ¿estás ahí?

Siento que el aire vuelve a mis pulmones al escuchar la voz de Sherlock detrás de la puerta. Me acerco a ella para poder comunicarnos mejor.

—Si, sí. Aquí estoy. Ayúdame a...

—Préstame tu teléfono.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pasalo bajo la puerta John, lo necesito ya.

Me quedo en silencio, tiene que estar jodiendome.

—¡John!

—¿Dónde está el tuyo?

—Olvidé traerlo, sólo dámelo.

Observo mi móvil con frustración. Oh, demonios.

Paso el teléfono bajo la puerta, molesto. Mi mente está insultando a Sherlock en todos los idiomas, necesito que me saque de aquí. Sin embargo, se retira. Aprieto los labios, ya me lo esperaba.

Mi cuerpo ruega que se de prisa.

Cinco minutos después, lo que para mí es una eternidad, alguien abre la puerta, casi me dan ganas de abrazar a Sherlock después de golpearlo en el rostro, salvo que quien la abre es la señora West.

—Oh, le ofrezco mis disculpas, esto no solía suceder estos días, por lo general simplemente amanecía con los focos rotos.

Intento no mostrar mi molestia con ella, debe ser frustrante no saber lo que sucede en su propio hogar.

—Ya podemos irnos —Sherlock aparece tras de ella.

—Sherlock...

—Pero si no han atrapado al culpable.

—Una pena —finge una cara de disculpa.

Frunzo el ceño. No es propio de Sherlock.

—Como sea, vamonos John. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señorita West.

—Sherlock...

—No hay de qué, los acompaño.

La señora West parece entre incómoda y satisfecha, nos acompaña a la salida y comienzo a maldecirlos a ambos por ignorarme.

Salimos del lugar y sonrío amablemente. La señora West entra en su hogar y nosotros caminamos, hacia una calle principal para pedir un taxi. Apenas puedo moverme.

—Hay que ir a la comisaría, Gary me debe una grande.

—¡SHERLOCK!

Se vuelve.

—¿Qué pasa, John?

—Tengo que orinar, maldita sea.

Me observa de arriba a abajo.

—Oh, claro.

Coloco los ojos en blanco y Sherlock me toma del brazo.

—Entonces hay que apurarnos. —Me empuja para que avancemos más rápido.

Esta no era el tipo de adrenalina a la que me refería.

•

Siento que puedo respirar después de haber entrado al baño de la comisaría, Sherlock ha estado quince minutos hablando con Lestrade sobre el caso.

—No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco —dice este.

—Agradecele a John, se llevó la peor parte.

Apenas entro a la oficina cuando me menciona. Lestrade me observa y asiente.

—Me falta probar que es ella la que ha manipulado a los pequeños para que hagan parte de esto.

Sherlock me explicó un poco en el taxi, mientras mi vejiga estaba sufriendo. Frida ha hecho lo posible por llamar la atención de la policía, más específicamente Lestrade y este no ha encontrado la forma de culparle.

—No es tan difícil, les mintió. No ha cambiado los focos más de dos veces, si no lo puedes probar con la bombilla puedes simplemente pedirle los recibos, o ir directamente con quien "compró" las bombillas —exagera la expresión de la boca con la palabra "compró".

—¿Cómo supiste lo de las bombillas?

—La base, la revisé cuando saqué una, estaría más limpia de haber sido cambiada tantas veces. Sólo los cambió cuando necesitaba evidenciar que había focos rotos.

—Suerte con tu admiradora, Gilbert

Hay que irnos, John. —Sherlock me hace una seña de que le siga, me despido de Lestrade amablemente.

No hace ninguna mención sobre que le haya llamado Gilbert, estará acostumbrado.

Pienso un poco en que puede que tenga razón respecto a dejarme guiar por mi parte emocional, sentía pena por la señora West y terminó siendo ella misma la que guiaba a sus hijos a romper los focos sólo para llamar la atención de Greg.

Pobre Greg.

Me detengo un segundo en cuanto tengo la imagen de Sherlock analizando la bombilla.

—Ahh.. Sherlock. —Retomo el paso, para caminar junto a él.

—¿Sí? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué me pediste que escribiera estos números en mi mano?

Vuelve la mirada hacia mí, sonriendo, aún sin parar de caminar.

—Ya resolví mi caso, falta que resuelvas el tuyo.

—¿Te refieres al caso del vídeo que tú me mostraste? —Hago énfasis en que ha sido él.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Acaso el caso de los focos no me lo has asignado tú?

Abro la boca para quejarme, pero la cierro al instante.

Mierda.

•

Sherlock está sentado en el sofá mientras observo la computadora, no puedo creer que siga haciendo esto. Decidí mostrarle capítulos de Black Mirror, y lo mantienen entretenido.

—Ah, por favor, observa un poco el telegrama atrás. Es obvio que es su amante, ¿cómo es que sigue dudando?

Pero Sherlock nunca va a dejar se ser Sherlock.

Observo mi mano derecha, intentando descifrar el código de Sherlock. Probé mirando el observando el video completo en el minuto 22:12, pero no aparece nada, es su compañero de universidad, Richard, hablando sobre lo importante que era para ella.

Es aquí cuando se me ocurre una idea.

Los videos individuales son más cortos, busco al segundo testigo, Bryce, y abro el video en el minuto 2:12. Lo pauso, intento observar su ropa, cualquier cosa que me de una pista.

Y entonces lo tengo.

En su mano derecha, justo igual que yo, tiene anotado algo con bolígrafo, por la posición fue él y es lógico que tuvo que hacerlo con la mano izquierda. No logro comprender las letras, o los números.

—Bryce es ambidiestro —Me dirijo hacia Sherlock, quien voltea la mirada inmediatamente, sonriendo.

—¿Y? Tienes dos sospechosos, ve más allá.

Suena exigente pero al mismo tiempo sé que le ha agradado mi descubrimiento.

Intento pensar más probabilidades, por qué Charlotte no puede ser la culpable. Dijo que las respuestas no siempre estaban en el culpable, si es así, debería estar en la víctima. Entonces...

Oh, eso es.

—Las uñas de Charlotte son delicadas, además de ser cuadradas, las que aparecen en el cuerpo de la víctima son redondas, justo como las de Bryce. Y fueron enterradas con fuerza, no hay cabida a uñas delicadas y bien arregladas.

Sherlock se levanta y se dirige hacia mi.

—Buen trabajo John, te dije que lo lograrías.

Sonrío, orgulloso de mí, al fin lo he logrado.

—No te alegres tanto, no era tan difícil, espero que para la siguiente no necesites de pistas —juega dándole vueltas a un bolígrafo y finalmente lo deja sobre la mesa—. Es tarde, voy a dormir.

Coloco los ojos en blanco. Sherlock tiene una habilidad para bajarle el autoestima a cualquiera bastante práctica.

Se retira y me quedo sentado frente a mi escritorio. Me permito sonreír, lo conseguí y no voy a dejar que me arruine el sentir el placer de un trabajo bien hecho.

Cierro el portátil y pienso en irme a dormir, hasta que observo un rayón en la cubierta.

Si Sherlock hizo esto voy a asesinarlo. Se puede distinguir la letra <<T>>, sólo eso y nada más.

Frunzo el ceño, no es la tipografía de Sherlock.

Decido ignorarlo y me dirijo hacia mi habitación, pensando en el acertijo que finalmente resolví.

Quizá si sea un maniaco, porque a pesar de todo, me agrada la idea de seguir soportando al sociópata de Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHN**

* * *

Me sonrojo. Aún me cuesta creer que Sherlock esté haciendo esto.

—John, deja de moverlo de esa manera, me marea.

—No sé cómo más hacerlo.

—Te dije que yo iba a arriba.

—Maldita sea, enfócate en el pegamento.

Greg se acerca a nosotros.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear y colgarlo ya?

Sherlock levanta la mirada.

—El pegamento está listo hace tiempo —se vuelve hacia Greg— recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto.

—Porque yo te lo pedí —salto.

Greg se ríe.

—Vamos chicos, es san valentín —no debió decir eso.

Sherlock suelta una risa irónica.

—Otra festividad absurda y ahora relacionada con el sentimiento más innecesario que puede tener el ser humano —aprieto los dientes. No debería sentirme dolido, ya me lo esperaba—. De nuevo, ¿qué hago aquí? —esta vez se dirige a mi.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Si no venías porque yo te lo pedía la Señora Hudson se iba a encargar de que lo hicieras igualmente.

—Lo sé, estuvo buscando en sus viejos álbumes fotográficos —coloca los ojos en blanco.

Sally entra a la habitación con una caja entre las manos, más decoraciones. Lestrade nos ha invitado a una celebración del día de San Valentín que hará la comisaría. No suelen hacer este tipo de cosas, pero un funcionario está a punto de contraer matrimonio y a su futura esposa le ha parecido una maravillosa idea. Nadie se ha podido negar.

—¿Terminaron ya con la película porno? —dice Sally de un momento a otro.

Todos nos volvemos hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No escucharon lo que gritaban? No... —Abre la boca pero la cierra después de unos segundos—. No importa.

Me bajo de la mesa y observo la decoración que tanto trabajo me costó colgar. Es una frase cutre sobre el amor, me he sentido avergonzado con sólo leerla.

Sally la observa y sonríe. Parece ser del tipo de personas que le agradan los textos de amor, las citas románticas y demás cosas que a Sherlock le parecerían repulsivas. Casi como si me leyera la mente, vuelve la mirada hacia él, quien sin querer —o al menos, eso quería aparentar—, deja caer un poco de pegamento al suelo.

—Oh, qué mal. Yo lo arreglo —sale de la habitación, hago un esfuerzo para no seguirlo.

—¿No vas a dejar que él juegue, verdad? —pregunta Sally a Lestrade apenas Sherlock ha abandonado el lugar.

—¿Por qué no?, será divertido.

Intento no reirme. Sea el juego que sea, jugar con Sherlock nunca es divertido, es agobiante.

—Quizá por que el señorito "lo sé todo" apenas reciba su papel dirá algo como; "Sally tiene mi papel, por los dobleces" o "Ya sé que es Lestrade por la manga de su camisa". —Engruesa la voz cuando imita la de Sherlock y se me hace imposible no lanzar una carcajada. Es una interpretación bastante acertada.

Lestrade lanza una carcajada también y vuelve la mirada hacia mi.

—¿Podrías encargarte de que no diga nada? Quizá explicarle el sentido del juego.

—Qué sentido tiene, ya sabrá quién tuvo su papel.

—Sólo es un juego Sally, deja de prestarle tanta atención.

Me quedo en silencio, es verdad que Sally suele amargarse mucho cuando Sherlock es participe de cualquier cosa. Tengo la tentación de salir del lugar y dejarlos hablando, no creo que sea buena idea abrir la boca sobre los problemas personales que tiene Sally con Sherlock.

Sherlock vuelve con un trapo en la mano, dispuesto a limpiar el pegamento del suelo.

Cuando hubo finalizado me acerco hacia él y le pido que salgamos al pasillo para hablar.

—No voy a participar —dice apenas estamos fuera.

—Lo harás.

—Deja de darme órdenes.

—Deja de ser tan apático con Greg, será divertido.

Me aniquila con la mirada y sonrío.

—Pueden regalarte algo que desees —Replico.

—No deseo nada.

—Es significativo.

—Aburrido.

—Es significativo para mí —no es del todo cierto, pero me sienta mal no aceptar con el cariño que le tiene Lestrade a Sherlock.

Respira hondo y me observa con unos segundos. Intento suplicarle con el rostro, algo tengo que intentar. Entonces lanza una carcajada.

—Si pudieses verte a un espejo, ¿por qué las personas creen que levantando las cejas y escondiendo el labio superior bajo el inferior logran convencer a otra persona?

Frunzo el ceño.

—No hice eso.

—Oh, claro que sí.

—¿Participarás?

—Vuelvelo a hacer y acepto.

—¡Sherlock!

Lanza una carcajada y le sigo al instante.

—De acuerdo —coloca los ojos en blanco, en el fondo me inunda la alegría, porque sé que ha aceptado porque le dije que me importa. Se detiene un momento, pensativo, y saca un anillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Toma —me lo entrega.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu siguiente acertijo.

Con algo tenía que pagar.

—¿No me dirás nada más?

—No, será la única pista que tendrás. Suerte. —Vuelve a entrar en la habitación, comienzo a seguirlo pero me detengo al instante. Voy a tomarme un descanso de las decoraciones.

Observo el anillo; está sucio, a pesar de que parece bastante nuevo, alguien tenía la intención de que se viese sucio, no está desgastado. Luce increíblemente costoso, pero cuando paso los dedos por encima de lo que parece un diamante me doy cuenta de que es plástico. Un anillo nuevo, sucio, que parece costoso pero no lo es. Maldigo internamente, no logro concluir nada.

Me conformo por ahora con saber que Sherlock participará en el juego de San Valentín, es una especie de Santa Secreto pero no es navideño. La futura esposa del funcionario es de... Vale, no recuerdo el nombre del país donde nació, pero de dónde sea, acostumbran a jugarlo en San Valentín, o algo por el estilo.

—John, ven a ayudar —Escucho la voz de Sally.

Nos queda bastante por decorar aún, será una fecha especial de San Valentín.

Sonrío al observar los corazones y las rosas que hay en la decoración, no es lo mío, pero nos trae un ambiente de paz. Espero que Sherlock también pueda sentirla.

La paz que necesitábamos después del mensaje de Moriarty. 

•

Intento no golpearle en la cara.

—Sherlock, ponte el maldito traje.

Llevo media hora intentando que se vista, algo peor que aguantar a Sherlock es aguantarlo por las mañanas.

—Tener un día de festividades absurdas ya es suficiente, ¿es necesario que haya más?

Sherlock se pasea desnudo por la casa con la sábana cubriendolo. Se comporta muy irreverente en estas situaciones.

—¿Cómo pensabas que íbamos a jugar entonces? Vamos Sherlock, sólo es un desayuno para la apertura del juego.

—Podemos ir más tarde, llegaríamos demasiado temprano, conoces a la gente, nunca es puntual.

Coloco los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me despiertas a las cinco para el caso de Frida West pero no puedes ponerte un jodido traje para ir a la comisaría a las ocho de la mañana?

—Primero, eran las cinco de la tarde y segundo, es muy temprano.

—Son las siete y media.

—Nadie desayuna a las ocho —con una mano sostiene la sábana y con la otra toma un vaso con agua— Por cierto, usé tu portátil, está en mi habitación, tómalo si quieres.

Intento no enojarme, siempre hace lo mismo. Discutiremos sobre ello luego.

Greg nos colocó la cita a las ocho y media en realidad, pero sabía que esto iba a suceder. Tengo su traje en mi mano, no es informal pero tampoco completamente formal. Una mezcla de elegante y casual. Se lo había probado antes y le luce, su figura se acopla bastante bien a los dobleces de la camisa, casi siento envidia de lo bien que le queda.

—Quítate esa maldita sábana, Sherlock.

—Casado con mi trabajo.

—¿Qué? No quiero... —trago saliva, no puede pensarlo en serio—. Quiero que te coloques el maldito traje.

—Qué alivio.

Me muerdo el labio, quiero parecer enojado pero llega a ser tan insoportable que sólo me dan ganas de reír.

—Por favor John, vamos más tarde —levanta las cejas y coloca su labio superior bajo el inferior, justo como dijo que yo había hecho el día anterior. Se me escapa una risa, es un idiota—. Quédate y juguemos clue.

Había comenzado bien.

—Ni hablar.

Le lanzo el traje encima.

—Te espero abajo en cinco minutos o me aseguraré de que tu papel sea el de Anderson.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Eso crees tú —le digo en voz alta mientras bajo las escaleras.

Sonrío. Tiene que funcionar.

•

—Lamentamos la tardanza —estoy molesto y apenado. Salimos de casa a las nueve y media, Sherlock se encerró en su habitación, casi tuve que entrar yo mismo a vestirlo para que finalmente lograramos estar aquí. Parece un niño de cinco años.

—No pasa nada —Lestrade nos sonríe amablemente—. Estamos a punto de hacer el sorteo de los papeles, si gustan sientense y disfruten de su desayuno mientras anotamos los nombres.

Hacemos caso a lo que Lestrade nos pide y tomamos asiento. Terminamos las decoraciones el día anterior, los corazones y las flores brillan por todo el recinto. Hay música pero no está muy fuerte, es delicada, como una balada romántica, aunque no reconozco ni el tema ni al intérprete.

—Felíz apertura a San Valentín —una señora de edad mayor nos entrega nuestro desayuno, son waffles con forma de corazón, tienen fresas como decoración.

Ya todos han terminado y muero de vergüenza al pensarlo, pero a pesar de la tardanza todos sonríen amablemente. Intento no estresarme, es un ambiente calmado, hay que gozar.

Mientras disfrutamos de nuestros waffles, la misma señora vuelve con un vaso decorado de zumo, con dos pajillas a cada lado. Nos guiña el ojo.

—No somos... —comienzo a decir pero la señora se retira rápidamente. Me sonrojo, ¿por qué siempre nos pasa esto?

—Tenías razón, está bastante bueno —dice Sherlock terminando sus waffles— ¿te molesta si tomo un poco de zumo?

—Adelante, también es tuyo.

Se lleva una pajilla a la boca, mientras bebe un trago Greg comienza a hablar, inaugurando la festividad.

—Gracias a todos por aceptar la invitación, espero que disfruten de este pequeño juego de San valentín, organizado por la futura señora Romanoff —señala a la mujer y se escuchan los vítores de la gente, sonríe agradecida.

La emoción hace que yo también comience a aplaudir, Sherlock se moja los labios, sin pronunciar palabra

—Sally pasará por cada una da sus mesas, con la bolsa con los nombres de cada uno de los invitados, somos doce en total, tendrán el tiempo de leer su papel y asegurarse de que el nombre que aparece allí no son ustedes mismos —observa alrededor, asegurándose de que no hayan preguntas y le hace una seña a Sally para que haga la repartición de los papeles.

Sally sonríe y comienza a pasar mesa por mesa, cuando llega a nosotros Sherlock se cuestiona unos segundos en si tomar la bolsa o no hacerlo, pero finalmente lo hace y saca un papel, lo revisa y asiente sin mencionar nada, entonces es mi turno.

Sonrío y tomo un papel de la bolsa, asustado por quién podría salirme, me detengo un segundo para revisar su nombre.

No, no es mi nombre, así que asiento y la Sally pasa a la siguiente mesa.

Charles Rumanoff, es un poco decepcionante porque no le conozco en absoluto y tendré que pensar en un detalle que darle. Tuerzo el gesto, hubiese sido más sencillo tener a Sally o a Greg, pero no me voy a quejar, pobre del que tuvo a Sherlock. Abro los ojos, eso me recuerda algo.

—Sherlock, si sabes quién tuvo tu papel no lo digas, has como si no conocieras esa información.

—¿Por qué lo sabría? Hasta ahora nos entregan los papeles.

—Sólo dime que lo harás, ¿quieres?

Frunce el ceño, pero simultáneamente asiente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Le agradezco que lo haga, no querría que el juego se arruinase por Sherlock analizandolo todo.

Habrán unos puestos a lo largo de la semana, donde cada uno tendrá que colocarle un detalle como chocolates, postres o frutas a la persona que le salió. Podremos pasar a recoger nuestros detalles y a colocar los que regalamos cualquier día de la semana, será divertido; finalmente el lunes nos reuniremos de nuevo para realizar la entrega de obsequios.

Estoy sediento, me sonrojo cuando tomo el vaso de zumo pero intento beber por la pajilla que Sherlock no usó. No sé qué tenemos nosotros dos para que tantas personas nos confundan con una pareja, intento pensar que es el ambiente de la celebración de san valentín.

Me permito disfrutar de la música, siguen siendo baladas románticas que aún no logro reconocer, pero la voz de la chica que canta es armoniosa y delicada, es tan dulce que da placer escucharla.

Todos lanzan vítores, no somos muchas personas, pero cada uno se encarga de darle tanta energía a la celebración, que se siente como si hubiésemos más de cincuenta en el lugar.

Sally lanza una carcajada en medio de una conversación con Lestrade y alguien que no logro reconocer. Entonces se acerca hacia nosotros, tomandome desprevenido.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño, había estado tan entretenido disfrutando de la armoniosa voz de la chica y el grupo de nuestra mesa, que lanzaban carcajadas a cada segundo que no me había dado cuenta de que la mayoría estaba bailando. No quiero ser descortés, sonrío y me levanto del asiento, antes haciéndole una seña a Sherlock de que me voy a retirar de mi puesto. Sólo asiente y sigo a Sally, pocas veces se tiene la oportunidad de observarla de tan buen humor. Al menos para mí lo ha sido, me pregunto si realmente será carismática. No he tenido la oportunidad de ver ese lado suyo, pero no la voy a culpar, siempre que me reúno con ella está Sherlock junto a mí, y soy consciente de que no es un ambiente cómodo para ella.

Sonríe y me sigue el paso, tengo la esperanza de no realizar movimientos torpes, pero se me da mejor de lo que pensaba. Ambos terminamos riéndonos de bromas sin sentido e imitando los pasos de baile de los otros presentes. Ha sido un día tranquilo y he podido sentir una unión con Sally que antes no poseía. Es increíblemente agradable si la conoces bien.

Suena Jailhouse Rock, de Elvis y nos sonreímos el uno al otro, es la primera canción movida que suena.

—Vamos a ver qué tan buenos son sus pasos de baile en el Rock & Roll, Doctor Watson.

—Te sorprenderías.

Comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la música, lo que antes se me daba bien ahora se me da fatal, mis movimientos son bastante torpes; y entre más veloces intento hacerlos más erróneo me veo.

Sally lanza una carcajada, igual que Lestrade, quien está bailando con la prometida de Charles.

—Eres una cajita de sorpresas Doctor Watson.

Levanto las cejas sin dejar de sonreir.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, te veía como una versión militar de doctor who, pero eres más un Patch Adams.

—Eh, que Patch Adams es más admirable de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser.

Si me hubiesen dicho hoy en la mañana que Sally iba a llamarme payaso mientras bailamos una pieza de Elvis no me lo creería, la verdad es que ella sí que es una cajita de sorpresas.

—Me he divertido mucho contigo hoy, John. Espero volver a tener una oportunidad como esta contigo.

—Lo mismo digo —Le sonrío y se despide de mi con la cabeza. De verdad me encantaría volver a convivir con esta Sally tan diferente a la que estoy acostumbrado.

Me despido, observándola mientras se aleja y vuelvo la mirada hacia mi mesa para decirle a Sherlock que nos podemos retirar si lo desea.

Frunzo el ceño. No está.

Observo todo el lugar, buscandolo con la mirada pero no hay rastro de su presencia.

Al parecer él lo deseaba antes de que me diese cuenta.

•

Entro al departamento con cautela, la Señora Hudson estaba agotada esta mañana y no quisiera generarle ninguna molestia. Subo las escaleras velozmente pero intentando no generar mucho ruido.

—¿Sherlock, estás aquí? —Digo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Silencio total.

Salió de la comisaría antes de que me diese cuenta y no volvió al departamento. No quiero preocuparme porque seguro estará en algún caso, o volvió a la morgue para hacerle uno de sus extraños estudios a los cadáveres.

Observo el techo, es increíble que sienta tanto la soledad ahora.

Pienso en tomar mi portátil, pero recuerdo que Sherlock dijo que lo había dejado en su habitación, así que me dirijo hacia ella.

Entro a la habitación, seguro lo dejó sobre la cama, así que sólo la tomaré y me iré.

Me detengo en seco cuando observo el dormitorio. Sherlock está recostado, durmiendo. Tiene la boca entre abierta, y su pecho sube y baja lentamente. No esperaba que estuviese aquí, y menos tomando una siesta.

Está profundo, me entretengo con los rizos de su cabello que caen sobre su frente, se ve tan pacífico. Al parecer sin desearlo siquiera, Sherlock ha hecho parte del sentimentalismo de hoy.

Hace frío y tiene las cobijas hasta la cintura, así que intento moverlas para cubrir su pecho. Pero abre los ojos ante mi contacto.

Me observa, sin decir nada y tampoco quiero que ninguno lo haga. Me avergüenzo de haberle despertado, fui yo el que le hice venir y ni siquiera había sido consciente de su cansancio.

Se limita a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero juraría que levantó un poco las comisuras de sus labios antes de hacerlo. Termino de llevar las mantas hasta arriba de su pecho y tomo el portátil que está sobre la mesa de noche. Salgo de la habitación intentando no molestarle más.

Me siento en la sala de estar, dejando el portátil sobre la mesa, no creo necesitarlo. Tomo el anillo que había guardado en mi bolsillo.

Demonios, Sherlock usa bien la culpa para hacer que me interese tanto en un caso.

•

La música es agradable, todos están vestidos de forma elegante pero ninguno habla con formalidades. Parecemos un grupo de adolescentes, pero no me quejo, lo estamos pasando increíblemente bien.

Hoy se realiza la entrega de obsequios, quien haya tomado mi papel me ha regalado frutas, y lo agradezco, las golosinas no me agradan mucho.

Sherlock ha aceptado venir a tiempo hoy y me doy palmaditas en la espalda por haberlo logrado.

Sally ha estado al pendiente de atender a todos, para su suerte no muchos participaron, normalmente hay más personas en la comisaría pero los que decidimos jugar no somos ni veinte.

Hoy es San Valentin, nos han ofrecido mucha comida y tuvimos la opción de dejar nuestros obsequios en una bolsa de basura junto la entrada. Se ha hecho un esfuerzo para mantenerlo todo secreto y para suerte de todos Sherlock no ha abierto la boca.

A pesar de que Sally ha estado ocupada, me he entretenido hablando con Lestrade, Sherlock y otro funcionario que curiosamente también lleva el nombre de John.

—Y entonces fue cuando descubrimos que Sherlock no sabía que la tierra giraba al rededor del sol —Lestrade cuenta la historia de mi vlog a John, llorando de la risa mientras Sherlock coloca los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo no saber eso pero sé que tienes que visitar a tu madre esta tarde y deberías tener más cuidado con esa camisa, te la regaló ella, no vas a querer que se enoje y ya la has manchado cinco veces esta semana.

Lestrade pierde la sonrisa y me aseguro de aplastar el pie de Sherlock con el mío. Toma aire de forma violenta pero no dice nada.

John continúa riéndose igual, así que Lestrade le sigue de forma no tan animada. Al menos al comienzo, porque la risa de John es maravillosamente pegajosa y todos terminamos lanzando carcajadas junto a él.

Sally pasa junto a nosotros con una bandeja de chocolates, todos toman uno excepto yo. Antes de que nos demos cuenta Lestrade tiene el micrófono en la mano.

—¿Quién quiere pretender tener 16 años y comprender las modas de los millennials? —Lo dice con euforia y la música electrónica cubre toda la habitación. Puedo fácilmente pensar que tengo 17 y continúo en la preparatoria, excepto que nunca bailé electrónica. La pequeña multitud grita mientras otros lanzan carcajadas. A Greg se le da bien lo de animar festividades.

A pesar de que ninguno es cercano a esta generación, todos intentamos crear pasos de baile, un señor de aproximadamente treinta años incluso tropezó con su propio pie y estuvo cerca de ser uno solo con el suelo.

Bebo tanto que mi cuerpo grita por ir al baño. Les indico a mis tres compañeros que me retiraré un momento y salgo de la habitación. En el pasillo me encuentro con Charles Romanoff, porta un smoking y parece sentirse cómodo en él.

—Hola John, ¿la has pasado bien?

—Ha sido una festividad bastante agradable, felicitaciones Charles.

Sonríe. Parece tener mucha ilusión de su futura boda, podría sentir envidia; no he tenido suerte para las relaciones, pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo ya no me dan ganas de salir con ninguna mujer, quizá no sea mi momento.

—No podría estar más contento —dice con una sonrisa en su rostro— la semana después de casarnos iremos a Italia como luna de miel. Me siento tan afortunado de haberla encontrado.

Mi cuerpo comienza a advertirme que debería atenderlo primero antes de continuar con la conversación.

—Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo Charles, pero tengo que ir al baño.

—Oh, si. También me dirigía para allá. Vamos, espero que no haya mucha cola, entra primero.

Sonrío agradecido, mis vejiga quiere abrazarlo.

—¿Y qué tal van las cosas entre Sherlock y tú?

Maldita sea.

—No somos... —Comienzo a decir pero nos vemos interrumpidos por ruidos provenientes del baño de la comisaría, más específicamente, gemidos.

—Shh, nos van a oír —se escucha la voz de Anderson. Vaya historial que tiene.

Intento indicarle a Charles que mejor nos dirijamos al baño del primer piso, ya incómodo. Sin embargo, cuando me vuelvo hacia él su rostro está completamente pálido. Antes de que pueda razonar en lo que está sucediendo Charles abre la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios está...? —comienzo, pero cuando observo la escena tras la puerta, lo comprendo todo.

Valeria, la futura esposa de Charles teniendo relaciones íntimas con Anderson en plena festividad del Día de San Valentín.

Ambos abren los ojos, Valeria se cubre velozmente, pero Anderson queda... con todo al aire unos segundos, antes de reaccionar y vestirse. O al menos intentarlo.

Charles no dice nada, sólo se retira, con el rostro aún pálido y con la decepción flotando en el aire. Me deja sólo frente a Anderson, que no ha podido subirse el bóxer y Valerie, que no sabe cómo reaccionar y se viste rápido para intentar alcanzar a Charles.

Decido no quedarme, ya conocí a Anderson más de lo que me gustaría, así que bajo a la primera planta para entrar al baño.

Me siento incómodo, la tensión continúa sobre nosotros por más que cada uno esté en un lugar diferente.

Y entonces lo pienso, me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, y la decepción me aborda de una peor manera.

El anillo. Sherlock lo sabía.

•

Me niego a hablarle y me decepciono también de mi mismo. Ya me lo había dicho, no es un héroe, es un maldito sociópata y tengo que dejar de pensar que hay algo de empatía en él.

Después del incidente, toda la celebración se canceló. Lestrade me contó antes de retirarnos que Charles y Valeria tuvieron una discusión fuerte frente a los presentes, mientras yo estaba en el baño. Pidieron que nos fuéramos, no hubo repartición de obsequios, cada uno tomó el detalle que iba a regalar y se marchó.

—John, por el amor de dios.

He estado en silencio todo el camino, ya hemos llegado al apartamento y estoy sentado en el sofá, negándome a hablar con él. Charles es un buen hombre y tomó su dolor como un maldito acertijo.

—John... —se muerde el labio inferior, tendrá que esperar a que pase mi molestia. Normalmente no le toma importancia, pero voy a aprovechar que esta vez lo hace para prolongarla un buen tiempo.

Suspira y me tiende el regalo que hay entre sus manos. Frunzo el ceño.

—Lo... lo compré para tí, me tocó tu papel —aprieta los labios a la vez que finge indiferencia con la mirada.

Coloco los ojos como platos, tiene sentido que recibiera frutas en lugar de dulces, él sabe que no los disfruto.

Me debato entre si tomarlo y no hacerlo, pero visto que Sherlock no es la persona más detallista que pueda haber, decido hacerlo.

Es algo blando, en la etiqueta dice "Para Jawn Watson".

Jawn.

—¿Hablaste con Harriet?

—Sí —confiesa—, ella me dijo qué debería regalarte.

Cuando rompo el paquete me encuentro con un suéter color café claro. Me gusta, su textura es suave, y no es para nada algo que Harriet me hubiese regalado. Lo observo.

—Me dijo qué regalarte pero ella no conoce tu estilo, así que de ello me encargué yo.

No sé qué decir, me siento halagado. Sé que no es del tipo de personas que se esfuerza por un regalo, así que sólo sonrío.

—Gracias —le digo.

Me devuelve la sonrisa, pero siento una pequeña espina en el corazón al observar la melancolía de su rostro.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste si lo sabías? —pregunto calmado, no quiero afectarle.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Dijiste que te importaba, si hacía algo iba a arruinarse la festividad.

Por primera vez en mi vida le observo con dulzura, no puedo creer que le haya tomado importancia a mis expectativas, quizá me equivoqué sobre él.

—Bueno, suficiente romanticismo, si el público presenciara esta escena ya estarían llenos nuestros vlogs de historias de amor cutres basándose en nosotros.

Lanzo una carcajada. Es bastante probable, quizá la señora que nos entregó el zumo hubiese sido la primera en escribir alguna.

—A eso me refería —continúa—el sentimentalismo es tan absurdo que te ciegas a creer que lo que el otro dice sentir es real. Por eso odio estas festividades. Absurdas, caóticas y para colmo, falsas.

Siempre suena tan crudo cuando habla sobre el tema que no puedo evitar preguntarme si alguna vez, antes de conocerme, alguien logró enamorarle. Quizá Irene Adler ha sido la única, aunque nunca ha querido hablar de ello y no puedo confirmar sus sentimientos por La Mujer.

Ojalá poder cambiar lo que sea que haya hecho que piense así, por mal que me vaya en mis relaciones le sigo teniendo fe al amor.

Quedamos unos segundos en silencio, Sherlock pensando y yo preguntándome qué pasará por su cabeza. Se retira y comienzo a levantarme para subir a mi habitación, pero la voz de Sherlock me detiene.

—Ah y John —espera unos segundos, con duda sobre lo que va a decir pero finalmente lo suelta—, feliz día de San Valentín

Levanto las cejas.

—Igualmente.

Se despide y se dirige a su habitación. Sonrío mientras subo las escaleras.

Feliz día de San Valentín, Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHERLOCK.**

* * *

Golpeo la mesa y el estruendo se escucha por toda la sala de estar.

John salió hace apenas una hora y me he quedado solo, buscando respuestas.

No puedo decir con certeza que se obra de Moriarty pero si puedo decir que temo por el qué intente advertirnos, sea quien sea el autor. "S", "T". Es todo lo que tengo hasta el momento. No parece tener un patrón sensato, sólo aparece en desorden, así que tenemos un código alfabético inconcluso y no quiero esperar más para comprenderlo, no cuando es algo relacionado con él.

Cierro los ojos, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Abro otra ventana justo antes de que John entre por la puerta, sabía que faltaba poco para que llegase y no tenía más opción que terminar mi trabajo, quedase en el punto que quedase. Sería bueno que consiga un empleo por un tiempo, por lo menos para dejarme más espacio para trabajar.

—¿Tuviste una discusión con la mesa? —dice antes de dejar las bolsas de mercado en el comedor.

—El caso del asesinato de Henry Wallas. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de la tendencia psicótica de su hija de mezclar fármacos?

Finge interés con la mirada pero se vuelve hacia el mercado cuando tiene la opción. Realmente sí lo sabía, era obvio, en su ropa tenía sustancias de diferentes fórmulas, y a pesar de presentar dolor de cabeza, tomó medicina para el malestar estomacal. Lo increíble de la mente humana es que creyó sentirse mejor.

A pesar de conocer la información tenía que pretender estar en un caso y John no mostró ningún interés por este desde que lo inicié. No lo culpo, ni siquiera yo quería tomarlo, pero necesitaba fingir estar en algo para evitar futuros cuestionamientos.

Se acerca hacia mí después de meter las compras al refrigerador.

—¿Qué tal tu cita? —pregunto.

—¿Cómo sabes...? —comienza, pero se arrepiente—. No importa, un desastre.

Es increíble todo lo que John ignora, los detalles. Pero esta vez no hay nada más que me indique lo que sucedió mientras no estaba en casa que su manera de actuar, me preocuparía por ello pero me inquieta más el saber que ha perdido todo el interés por cualquier encuentro romántico. Antes era algo que le brindaba un brillo en los ojos, la euforia era latente, le hacía ilusión por más desastrosa que fuese. Debería estar felíz de saber que le dará más importancia a nuestro trabajo que a un insensato interés afectuoso. Pero nunca podría alegrarme de su infelicidad.

Toma asiento en el sillón frente a mí con una taza de café entre las manos. Le observo brevemente, no le importa en absoluto lo mal que haya salido, está calmado y no hay rastro de frustración o amargura en su rostro, sólo está impasible.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —pregunta.

—No voy a hacer una cita doble —digo aún observando la pantalla del computador.

Sin embargo, me gustaría que saliese esta noche, necesito tiempo.

—Valía la pena el intento —se detiene para beber un poco de su taza de café—, podrías ir con Molly.

Tuerzo el gesto, creo que John se está equivocando enormemente en cuanto a mis intereses.

—No, pero ve tú, te hará bien salir un poco.

Aprieta los labios, no lo hará.

—No, quiero decir, prefiero quedarme aquí jugando clue.

John odia jugar Clue conmigo, señal de que realmente no está nada interesado en la persona con la que había arreglado salir. Me reprimo por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, qué más da las caóticas relaciones de John, ya podrá él mismo hacerse cargo de ello, ahora tengo algo mucho más importante entre manos.

—Podrías ver Black Mirror en la televisión —sabré evitar que observe lo que hago.

Sonríe. 

—¿Ya no tienes ganas de jugar clue, eh?

Tengo ganas de que me deje trabajar. Sin embargo, no lo estoy haciendo ahora. Observo aburrido la pantalla, ante un caso que ya resolví hace tiempo aunque tengo que pretender que no lo he hecho.

—No, ya sabes, concentrado en mi trabajo.

—Qué matrimonio tan duro tienen.

Sonrío.

—Al parecer compartimos que no se nos da bien esto de las relaciones.

Lanza una carcajada. Se levanta de su puesto y toma asiento junto a mi, observando la pestaña que tengo abierta.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es bastante celoso.

—Quizá deban divorciarse.

Echo la cabeza para atrás unos segundos.

—No, me gusta lo suficiente para aguantarle las pataletas.

—¿Y eso de la poligamia no se te da?

Me vuelvo hacia él. Por mucho que quiera evitar decirlo, me gusta bromear con él, es algo que no solía hacer con nadie, o si lo hacía era de forma muy banal, con John es diferente. Es como si no tuviese que preocuparme por lo que digo y surge casi sin darme cuenta, no me siento tan cohibido como con todos los demás.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—Es un hecho. Tú, yo y otras dos chicas.

Levanto una de las comisuras de mis labios, formando una sonrisa torcida. Qué rápido comenzó su jugada para convencerme.

—Maravillosa jugada, Doctor Watson. Pero debo declinar ante sus peticiones.

Levanta los hombros.

—Lo intenté.

—No eres un hombre de negocios, por lo visto.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vengas?

Medito un instante, sonó como una sugerencia pero claramente no era mi intención.

—Pensándolo bien, haces bien en rendirte, no voy a ceder.

Niega con la cabeza y se levanta, no tiene intención de insistir y sospecho que realmente deseaba que no aceptase.

—Sea como sea, no tengo ganas de salir hoy.

Era lógico.

Sube a su habitación a descansar y vuelvo a abrir la pestaña en la que estaba antes de que me interrumpiese.

Me detengo un momento, sopesando las probabilidades.

No sólo John está vinculado.

•

—Entonces Gina nunca aceptó —la voz de Lestrade se escucha tras el altavoz.

En vista de su aburrimiento John ha estado hablando con Lestrade por teléfono mientras pasa los canales de televisión. Increíblemente se muestra interesado por la conversación, la misma que ha interrumpido mi concentración varias veces para informar datos que no me generan ni me han generado nunca curiosidad.

—Nada podría ser peor que mi cita de esta tarde, Greg.

—Te das mucho crédito John —los interrumpo—, pregúntale a Gary sobre la chica Indonesa.

—Greg. ¿Cómo es que conoces esa historia? —pregunta Gary al otro lado de la línea—, nunca hablé de ella contigo.

—Las solapas —respondo y John coloca los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, bueno, el punto es que...

—¡Mierda! —exclama Lestrade, interrumpiendo a John.

Ambos prestamos nuestra total intención a lo que acaba de suceder, dejando todo lo demás en lo que nos enfocábamos en segundo plano.

—¿Qué sucede, Greg?

—En la entrada de mi casa. ¿Quién puede ser tan malditamente asqueroso?

Algunos vándalos que han hecho algo en su puerta, nada que deba interrumpir en lo que estoy.

—¿Qué hay? Sé más específico —John comienza a evidenciar preocupación, tensa la mandíbula y frunce el ceño, expectante a las siguientes palabras de Lestrade.

—Esperen un segundo —se escuchan crudos tras la línea hasta que finalmente vuelve a hablar— Es un gato muerto, con el cuello enredado en una cuerda, el otro lado está amarrado a la lámpara.

Qué repulsivo.

—Tiene un chaleco con la letra L, está manchado de sangre. Ugh, cada vez la gente es más asquerosa.

Me detengo en seco. John y yo palidecemos al tiempo. Ambos somos conscientes de lo que está sucediendo, salvo que él piensa que yo lo ignoro.

Ambos nos levantamos del asiento y nos lanzamos una mirada que acuerda dirigirse hacia la casa de Lestrade inmediatamente.

—Vamos para allá —dice John.

—No es tan grave, mañana llevaré el cadáver a la comisaría y...

No le dejo terminar de hablar, tomo el móvil de John. Intenta detenerme pero soy más veloz y da su primera reacción demasiado tarde.

—Vamos para allá —y cuelgo.

Bajamos escaleras ávidamente. Tendría sentido que el autor de todo esto fuese Moriarty. Primero John, ahora Lestrade, supongo que tendré que estar vigilando a la Señora Hudson dentro de nada. Personas cercanas, a eso se refería.

—¿Qué te llama la atención de todo esto? —pregunta John. Me conoce bien para saber que no aceptaría de no haber un punto que mueva mi curiosidad.

Si le digo que lo sé no me formaría un conflicto, no quiero preocuparle pero con el asunto de Lestrade ya estará suficientemente abrumado. Espero que no se entrometa en mis archivos, sopesé muchas posibilidades, la mayoría nada agradables y no pienso dejar que se atormente mientras nada sea certero.

—Creo que ambos aquí sabemos el por qué.

Palidece. No le había tomado tanta importancia hasta el momento. Maldita sea, John, estamos hablando de tu vida, ¿cómo pudiste solo ignorarlo y no decirme nada?

—¿Lo... lo sabías?

Es mi momento de modificar un poco la verdad.

—Lo noté, y acabo de darle importancia con lo de Gary.

Deja ver una sonrisa torcida en medio de su expresión llena de pánico. No sé qué he dicho que le ha dado gracia, pero me alegra haber aligerado un poco su tensión.

—¿Vamos a ello? —pregunta.

Intento sonreír, pero creo conseguir tener la misma expresión que él tiene en este momento.

—El juego ha comenzado.

•

Tomamos un taxi de camino a la casa de Lestrade, observamos desde lejos lo rústico de su hogar. Debo decir que se observa como un lugar agradable para vivir.

Las casas a su alrededor tienen el mismo estilo, no parece que suelan haber muchos problemas aquí por más tentador que parezca.

—¡Demonios! —exclama John cuando llegamos a la entrada.

Está Lestrade, tirado en el piso, sin moverse. John se acerca para corroborar que esté respirando. Observo rápidamente sobre mi; no hay nada, se han llevado lo que había colgado en la puerta de Lestrade. Maldita sea, no debimos anunciar nuestra venida.

Me concentro tanto en ello que me olvido por completo de Lestrade, quien está sobre el pavimento aún sin responder. Lo drogaron, no me preocupé en primera instancia por él porque era evidente.

No va a asesinarlo. No aún, no sin darme esperanza de salvarlo. De eso se trata su juego.

—Aún respira, parece que lo drogaron —brillante apunte.

Me muevo para ayudarle a levantarlo, supongo que si digo algo se quejará de mi inoportunidad, así que guardaré silencio por esta vez.

—La puerta está abierta, llevémoslo dentro y esperemos a que despierte.

Hace caso y entre los dos cargamos el cuerpo de Lestrade, hasta llevarlo al sofá de su sala de estar.

Una vez está encima ambos nos sentamos sobre el tapete que cubre la mayoría del piso.

Un gato colgado, la letra L.

"S", "T", "L". Es lo que tenemos, en ese orden. Intento no golpear nada, no hay nada más frustrante que un código inconcluso, va dándolo poco a poco, es su manera de torturarnos. Anuncia una catástrofe y te tortura mientras esperas su llegada.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? —dice John con la voz rota, preocupado por Lestrade y creo que por sigo mismo a la vez.

—Lo siento. —Digo en voz baja. Me tiembla la voz, cada vez se confirma más mi teoría de que los sentimientos están de lado del perdedor.

Me siento como un idiota, debí suponerlo desde que sucedió lo de Irene. La foto de su rostro con el mensaje de: "¿te agradó mi obsequio?". Debí suponer que no se detendría ahí.

Se me hiela la sangre.

No, no lo sabe, no tiene sentido. Sólo se está luciendo, pero hay cosas que son simplemente imposibles de conocer, incluso para él, para Mycroft o para mí. Y confío en mi forma de conocer suficientemente los detalles para no dejar escapar información de forma involuntaria. Su juego es superficial.

John me observa con tristeza. Juro que haré todo para que nada le suceda.

La respiración acelerada de Lestrade termina con mis promesas mentales inconclusas. Abre los ojos y se sienta de inmediato, algo le alteró antes de caer dormido.

—¡Greg! —exclama John levantándose y tomándolo del hombro para dejarlo respirar, está casi hiperventilando.

—Calma —no se me ocurre qué decir para tranquilizarle, esa nunca ha sido mi especialidad.

Su respiración se va normalizando poco a poco, cierra los ojos y se aprieta la cabeza con las manos, manteniendo una posición gacha en ella. La conserva hasta que su respiración es estable y levanta la cabeza para observarnos.

—Ahora Lestrade, necesito que nos des detalles de lo que sucedió.

John está aún junto a él, para generarle estabilidad. Espero que le sirva para mantenerse calmado y pensar con claridad.

—Estaba... solo estaba parado en la puerta justo después de cortar, cuando sentí una punzada en mi cuello y vi... y... ¡Maldita sea!, no recuerdo qué observé antes de desmayarme.

Coloco los ojos en blanco, eso no será para nada de utilidad.

—Bueno sabemos que no fue una pequeña mariposa teniendo en cuenta tu reacción.

Me levanto del suelo.

—¿Te... te vas a ir? —pregunta Lestrade.

—Los demás detalles ya los conocemos; el gato, la letra, te desmayaste, te encontramos. Estaríamos perdiendo tiempo si nos quedasemos aquí. Llámanos si recuerdas algo y por favor intenta hacerlo —hago una pausa—. Creo que eso es todo, vamos John.

Quejas sobre mi sutileza en 3... 2... 1...

—Demonios Sherlock, ten un poco más de delicadeza —salta John.

Bingo.

—Si puedes observar en el estado que se encuentra Greg, nos necesita justo ahora. No podemos irnos sin más.

—Bien —respondo.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Sí?

—Quédate si así lo deseas, yo me retiro.

Frunce el ceño, no en una expresión confusa, más bien molesta. Abre la boca para reclamar, pero tras analizarlo se interrumpe a sí mismo.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien! Largo, voy a quedarme aquí.

Lestrade gimotea.

—Ve con él John, preferiría estar solo.

La expresión de John pasa de estar molesta a... en realidad me es imposible leer la expresión que tiene.

—¿De verdad?

Gary asiente con la cabeza y John se levanta. Me sigue en silencio tras despedirnos de Lestrade.

—Oh, ese era el detalle que me faltaba —digo apenas cruzamos la puerta de la entrada.

—Idiota —le escucho murmurar, y no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

•

Llegamos a Baker Street corriendo, porque John necesita entrar al baño.

—Llevo días preguntándome qué sucede con tu vejiga —digo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Por un demonio, cállate.

—¿En Afganistan no te hacian aguantar?

Sonríe.

—No, hacía donde quería.

—Debe ser eso —Lanzamos una carcajada al tiempo. Abro la puerta y John entra corriendo, lo que me hace lanzar otra carcajada, y a John mostrarme el dedo del medio cuando está a mitad de camino.

Me dispongo a subir las escaleras pero me detengo cuando escucho la voz de la señora Hudson. Suspiro pero luego recuerdo que debería estar al pendiente de ella también.

—Oh, Sherlock, los estaba esperando. No me había dado cuenta de que habían salido.

¿Nos estaba esperando?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay ratas.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Ratas?

—Sí, hay una plaga desde esta mañana, pensaba que ya habían visto alguna. No sé cómo llegaron aquí o qué las atrajo, pero ya me encontré con cinco.

Ratas.

Un gato muerto, ratas. Cuando el gato se va los ratones festejan. ¿Tiene algo que ver? Por supuesto que tiene que ver. Pero hay algo que estoy ignorando.

—Deshágase de las ratas como guste, Señora Hudson. John y yo no tenemos problema. Y no, no nos hemos encontrado con ninguna.

Va a decir algo pero subo con velocidad las escaleras. Me estoy distrayendo y eso no es bueno. Sobre todo cuando...

Mierda.

John está frente a la pantalla de su portátil, observando lo que hay en ella. Justo como me preocupaba que hicieras.

—¿No le habías tomado importancia? —dice, sé que le molesta que no haya hablado con él sobre esto, pero no había mucha opción.

—Orinas muy rápido —respondo intentando romper la tensión. Claramente fallo.

—Vete al diablo.

No quiero discutir más con él, menos con lo que está sucediendo. Hemos pasado pelea tras pelea estos días y a pesar de que soy consciente de que se me conoce por ser exasperante he estado intentando no dejarlo salir a flote... No mucho, al menos.

—John, demonios, no hacemos más que discutir.

—¿Quieres adivinar por qué es? Porque te estás comportando como un cretino.

No lo voy a negar, pero con plena sinceridad, ambos sabemos cómo soy. No sé por qué seguimos con esto.

—De acuerdo, lo soy. Pero no lo he sido tanto estos días.

Si su mirada fuese un cuchillo, ya me habrían atravesado varias puñaladas.

—¿Que no? Usaste la infidelidad a una pareja como un juego y con nada de sutileza buscabas dejar solo a Lestrade cuando estaba apenas delirando. Quise ser paciente contigo por la muerte de Irene pero no voy a excusarte más. El dolor no te está sensibilizando, te está convirtiendo en un idiota.

Vaya.

—Tal vez no he sido el más amable. Pero me cuesta. Los sentimientos, las emociones, es tener que se empático es... extraño para mi.

Coloca los ojos en blanco

—Pues vas a tener que trabajar en ello.

—Lo sé —digo sin pensarlo. Quiero terminar con esto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Parece más calmado y me hace desear que siempre sea así.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No quería preocuparte.

—Buscaste la palabra muerte en afganés.

—Sopeso todas las opciones.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y eso lo sé.

Sonríe y hago lo mismo. Somos como una montaña rusa de emociones. Doctor Watson, qué hace usted con mi cabeza. Pierdo la sonrisa al instante, sigo creyendo el los sentimientos están del lado del perdedor.

Y por un momento quiero ser el perdedor.

Pero ese momento se termina.

—No sigas observando eso John, cuando saque alguna conclusión serás el primero al que le diré. Lo prometo, pero por ahora todo es inconcluso.

Asiente y se retira un poco de la pantalla, pero me observa a los ojos.

—Sé que me pides que me mantenga tranquilo, pero me cuesta cuando precisamente tú no pareces estarlo.

Me muerdo la mejilla, no me había percatado de que estaba tensando la mandíbula. Creo que soy pésimo en este trabajo.

—Esque... No sé qué está pasando John, y no me gusta no saberlo —confieso.

Es frustrante, está claro que su juego es darnos un código inconcluso, darnos poco a poco. Apuesto que disfruta de observar mi resignación. No me queda más que esperar y seguir esperando sus pequeñas pistas.

—Nunca te gusta, pero esta vez...

—Pero esta vez se trata de tí.

Un silencio inunda la habitación, quisiera saber qué está pensando en este momento. Sin embargo, no intento observarle, solo me quedo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el piso.

—Ese día en la apertura de San Valentín... ¿estabas tan cansado porque te quedaste toda la noche... en eso? —pregunta.

Intento sonreír, pero solo logro dejarle ver una sonrisa torcida.

—Buena deducción.

Asiente, mordiéndose brevemente el labio superior.

—Lo lamento —dice de un momento a otro.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—El haber discutido tanto estos días y... Lo que dije de Irene.

Abro la boca. Nisiquiera le había tomado importancia, lo pasé completamente desapercibido. He de suponer que como todos creen que está muerta piensan que me afecta escuchar hablar sobre ella. Y aunque lo que John dijo no fue amable no me preocupa en absoluto el escuchar su nombre.

De todas maneras no puedo culpar a John por decir algo con poco tacto. Es amigo mío después de todo.

—No seas idiota —respondo.

Alza las cejas, sorprendido.

—Deja de suponer quién me importa y quién no, ya tengo un maniaco haciéndolo y es agobiante.

Murmura palabras inteligibles. Parece que realmente le ha sorprendido y no sabe qué decir.

—¿Eso.. quiere decir que no te importa?

—Eso quiere decir que dejes de suponer. Si me interesa o no lo hace es irrelevante. Los sentimientos son una debilidad.

Niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Qué rápido volviste a ser tú —suelta.

—No suelo perderme, pero eres mi debilidad, John Watson —Y le guiño el ojo.

Lanzamos una carcajada y se acerca a mí. Tomándome por sorpresa me rodea con sus brazos. Me quedo quieto, correspondiendo su abrazo de una forma vaga. Finalmente se retira tras unos segundos de mucho sentimentalismo para mi gusto.

—Gracias por preocuparte.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Si... pero nunca lo haces.

—¿Te vas a poner una medallita de oro por eso?

Ambos estamos sonrientes. Es una locura sólo bromear cuando todo es un desastre. Cuando casi que tenemos una sentencia de muerte dictada.

—No, sólo te lo voy a recordar.

Coloco los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor me callaba la boca —susurro.

Lanza una risa apenas audible.

—Voy a descansar —susurra y sube las escaleras.

Me siento frente al portátil. Lo observo, debí dejarlo en mi palacio mental desde un inicio. Lo cierro intentando hacerlo con menos brusquedad de la que realmente tuve.

Estoy perdiendo la concentración, algo pasa conmigo, pierdo más detalles de los que debería.

Y voy a arreglarlo.

•

Me encierro en mi habitación esperando que nadie baje durante la noche.

Logré salir y pasar desapercibido por todos, excepto un ratón que me esperaba a la entrada. Por lo visto la señora Hudson no ha tenido suerte deshaciéndose de ellos.

Ahora finalmente estoy aquí, con la puerta cerrada y con droga junto a mí. Hace tiempo que no hago esto.

Me ayuda a recobrar mis sentidos, sé que mañana estaré desorientado, pero tengo la esperanza de después poder volver a la normalidad.

Me deshago de mi saco y me quito la camisa. La aguja está sobre la cama y ya he preparado todo. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Mycrof me mataría si se enterase de esto. Tengo borrosos recuerdos de haber tenido una conversación con él, pero nada de lo que dijo cobra sentido en mi cabeza, son como balbuceos que se pierden en mi mente. Estan ahí, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para que me percate de su presencia.

Me siento sobre la cama, John y la señora Hudson están dormidos, no tendría que preocuparme de nada, para cuando estén despiertos el efecto habrá pasado. Sólo mi vana concentración los hará sospechar, pero siempre puedo decir que no he dormido mucho el día anterior.

Tomo la jeringa y aprieto los labios mientras me inyecto. El líquido escuece bajo mi piel. Me siento con más energía, definitivamente me costará dormir. De repente soy todo sentidos, la información vuela en mi cabeza.

John fue el primero en recibir sus letras, le dieron dos antes de que Lestrade recibiese otra, pero esta vez de una forma violenta. Un gato muerto, pero el gato no es lo importante. Lo importante es el cómo está, está colgado, nos está anunciando el cómo realizará los asesinados. John será el primero, seguirá lestrade y puedo apostar que la Señora Hudson será la última. Le dará un segundo anuncio a Lestrade antes de pasar a ella. Ahora las letras...

Comienzo a tener taquicardia y la respiración se me acelera. El sudor cubre mi frente y se me nubla la vista de un momento a otro. Intento respirar profundo pero mi puedo sentir cómo mi corazón está a punto de salirse del pecho. Golpeo la pared con fuerza unas tres veces antes de dejarme caer contra ella.

Me agarro la cabeza. S, T y L, no hay ninguna vocal. La <<S>> es la letra número diecinueve, la <<T>> la veinte y la <<L>> la doce.

La vista se me nubla cada vez más.

Siento que me estoy perdiendo en mi mismo.

•

—Sherlock, despierta —escucho la voz de John lejana. Al parecer cada que pienso en ocultarle algo me sale al contrario.

Estoy sudando, recostado contra la pared sin nada que me cubra de la cintura para arriba. Apenas puedo ser consciente de mi cuerpo.

—Por favor, responde —comienza a sacudirme del hombro, quisiera poder pronunciar alguna palabra para decirle que estoy bien.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad me absorbe. Logro escuchar por última vez su voz lejana pero son sólo balbuceos. Todo lo que queda es pura y profunda oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

**JOHN.**

* * *

—Por favor, John.

—No.

Resopla.

—Tengo parches de nicotina.

—¿Y crees que me importa?

Tengo el deber de cuidar a Sherlock, hace dos noches tuvo un brote psicótico causado por alucinógenos, comenzó a golpear las paredes. Nos despertó a la señora Hudson y a mí, lo encontramos tirado en el piso, casi pude sentir cómo mi corazón se salía del pecho. No voy a dejarle hacer eso denuevo.

Es como un niño pequeño, quiere salir porque se cree capaz de volver a la normalidad, pero por ahora él y su mente necesitan descansar, le haría bien después de todo.

—Para ser Sherlock Holmes no eres muy listo —me burlo.

—¿Y a qué te refieres ahora?

—No te sirve de nada rogar.

Se queda unos segundos en silencio.

—Deberías sentirte halagado, eres al único que le ruego.

Lanzo una carcajada.

—No va a funcionar.

Se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos. Está recostado en el sofá, con ropa holgada puesta. Me sorprende que desee salir, porque luce devastadoramente agotado; tiene unas amplias ojeras, cuando me habla apenas mantiene los ojos entrecerrados y no le he visto mover el cuerpo para expresarse.

Yo me encuentro sentado en mi sillón leyendo el periódico. Lo único que tengo que hacer es vigilar la puerta, de todas formas la Señora Hudson se encuentra en el piso de abajo, así que Sherlock ya tiene dos obstáculos. Aunque igualmente, su cuerpo está débil, así que espero que debido a ello ni siquiera lo intente.

Se escucha el sonido de mi móvil y como acto reflejo vuelvo la mirada hacia Sherlock. Tiene los ojos cerrados, su cabello cubre casi toda su frente, parece estar dormido pero no me lo creo. Decido no contestar, puede ser uno de sus trucos. El móvil vuelve a sonar, Sherlock abre solo un ojo, pero yo me quedo inmóvil observandole.

—Deberías contestar, si esperas que sea una obra mía no lo es.

Levanto las cejas, no sé cómo es que espera que le crea.

—Dime John, de qué me sirve distraerte con una llamada si puedes observarme mientras contestas y la Señora Hudson está abajo, soy más inteligente que eso.

—Eso es lo que me aterra.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el móvil deja de sonar, pero vuelve a hacerlo tras unos segundos.

—Contesta, yo estaré aquí de todas formas.

Suspiro, no pienso perderlo de vista y supongo que estará bien mientras así sea.

Observo la pantalla, es Lestrade. Quizá tenga razón, Lestrade no le ayudaría como coartada. Contesto.

—¿Pasa algo, Greg? Estoy con...

—John, necesito que vengas a la comisaría. Es un asunto personal —su voz se escucha tensa al otro lado de la línea. Me inquieta, pero no puedo abandonar mi lugar.

Observo a Sherlock, sigue recostado con los ojos cerrados.

—Verás, no puedo salir, tengo que cuidar de Sherlock.

—¿No está la Señora Hudson allá?

Titubeo, rascandome la sien.

—Greg yo...

—Por favor John.

—¿No se puede en otro momento? Justo ahora...

—Tu hermana Harriet tuvo un accidente —suelta y se me corta la respiración.

Sherlock abre los ojos y me observa.

—¿Estás... qué sucedió?

—Te doy los detalles cuando estés aquí. Demonios, ven ahora.

—Voy para allá —y cuelgo.

Voy a por mi chaqueta velozmente, mientras busco en mi móvil.

—¿Qué sucede? Sucedió algo malo, no te irias si no fuese así.

—Harriet tuvo un...

Me detengo por dos segundos.

—¿Esto no es un juego tuyo, verdad? —continúo. No sería capaz de hacerme algo así.

—¿Por qué iba a...?

—¿Mentirme? Ay Sherlock, no me hagas reir.

Cuando cruzo mi mirada en la suya parece dolido, y entonces comienzo a sentirme culpable. Lancé un juicio sobre él muy a la ligera y puede que no tenga nada que ver con esto.

—No me voy a ir —resalta— sólo ve.

Asiento, sintiéndome como un idiota. Pero a pesar de ello, no lo soy tanto para dejarlo solo.

Comienzo a marcar el número que estaba buscando.

—¿A quién llamas? —pregunta.

—A la única persona que puede controlarte mientras no esté aquí.

Coloca los ojos en blanco y se escucha una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, ¿Molly, estás ocupada?

•

Llego a la comisaría corriendo, el corazón me late rápido, me es imposible tener control alguno sobre él.

—Aquí estoy —le anuncio a Greg apenas lo veo entrar en la sala que estoy.

—John, que suerte —le pido explicaciones con la mirada y él asiente, no hace falta que diga nada más—. Esta mañana arrestamos a un sujeto que prendió fuego a toda una manzana; pirómano, al parecer, afectó a la casa de tu hermana. No es mortal, pero es delicado.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir. La preocupación se abre paso por mi pecho, dejando mi mente bloqueada. Quiero ir ya mismo a visitarla, pero supongo que tendré que esperar a que al menos esté un poco estable.

Greg me deja sentarme y me pasa un vaso de agua. Repaso lo sucedido en mi mente, una y otra vez. Intento calmarme, Harriet está viva y eso es lo que importa, estará bien, tiene que estarlo.

Está internada en un hospital cercano, Greg dijo que cuando pueda visitarla me dirá inmediatamente para ponerme en marcha. Me sudan las manos, casi no he pronunciado ninguna palabra y tampoco nadie ha intentado entrar en conversación conmigo. Observo el reloj, las manecillas parecen apenas moverse.

Después de lo que parecen horas, Sally se sienta junto a mí, y toma mi mano entre la suya. Levanto la mirada, me observa con compasión. Agradezco que intente tranquilizarme, los minutos dejan de pesar tanto cuando siento su apoyo.

—Lo siento, John. Todo estará bien, está estable.

Sonrío y asiento. No digo nada por unos minutos. Sally acaricia mi mano, aún sin decir nada. Siento alivio en mi pecho, no va a irse a ninguna parte, a pesar de que no abra la boca, y tampoco deseo que lo haga.

—Gracias —logro decir, regalandole una sonrisa minutos después.

Me devuelve la sonrisa. Lestrade vuelve para ofrecernos café, niego con la cabeza y Sally lo hace igualmente.

—Ya me he contactado con el hospital, en cuanto puedas ingresar vendré a buscarte —y se retira.

Me siento mal de tener a Sally junto a mí y no decir nada, tiene buenas intenciones al quedarse conmigo, pero me entra un impulso de iniciar cualquier conversación antes de que se aburra.

—¿Qué tal te fue finalmente el día del desastre? —Pregunta.

Sonríe.

—Bueno, el reloj que iba a regalar no es mi estilo, pero mirándolo del lado positivo, ya tengo algo que regalarle a mi tío de cumpleaños.

Lanzo una carcajada, nadie recibio su regalo porque básicamente nadie sabía cuál era el suyo y tuvimos que salir del lugar apresurados. Tampoco creo que a Charles le hubiese gustado que interrumpiera su disputa por entregarle su obsequio, probablemente era lo que menos le interesaba. Siento pesar por él, es un buen hombre y Anderson es tan... Anderson.

—¿El papel de quién obtuviste? —pregunta.

Se muerde la muerde la mejilla, el ambiente está más ligero, lo que hace que pueda sonreirme de forma insinuante.

—Tú.

Frunzo el ceño. Sherlock me entregó un obsequio. Coloco los ojos en blanco pensando que no capta la idea del juego.

Lanza una carcajada al observar mi rostro.

—Me habías salido tú —explica—, pero Sherlock me pidió que cambiáramos papeles.

Alzo las cejas.

—¿Le dijiste que tuviste mi papel?

—John, estamos hablando de Sherlock.

Me río, eso tiene más sentido.

—¿Por qué accediste? —pregunto—, quiero decir...

Su mirada se torna dulce y aprieta y poco mi mano.

—Primero, porque dijo que si accedía iba a prometer no hacer comentarios sobre el juego —coloco los ojos en blanco, es increíble que sea tan molesto que le sirva para hacer negocios—, y segundo, porque tuvo a Anderson y Anderson no me desagrada tanto para dejar que Sherlock Holmes le obsequie algo.

No puedo evitar sonreír, eso si que hubiese sido algo divertido de ver. Mi mente comienza a hacer una lista de cosas que Sherlock hubiese envuelto en papel regalo.

—¿Y yo si? —Inquiero, fingiendo estar dolido.

Achina los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Puede ser —me remojo los labios, levantando la cejas—, pero la verdad es que... —observa el suelo por unos segundos y finalmente vuelve la mirada hacia mi. De repente parece tan... real—. Créeme, Sherlock me fastidia demasiado. Pero de hecho creo que no se hubiese esforzado para regalar algo bueno a no ser que le hubieras salido tú.

Una sensación que me cuesta describir abunda en mi pecho, me siento ligero. No lo había pensado de ese modo.

—Sherlock realmente te quiere, John —continúa— pero... no sé si eso deba aterrarme o aliviarme. Porque sé que es un psicópata, un día nos encontraremos con un cuerpo que haya puesto el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. Y el hecho de que te quiera... no sé cómo funcione eso para él. Pero si tenemos que ser presentes de ello no quiero que ese cuerpo sea el tuyo. Eres un gran hombre, John Watson. Nunca serías merecedor de ese final.

Se me hiela la sangre, conozco a Sherlock, él no me haría daño. Ya era consciente de su opinión sobre él, pero ahora, dicho de esta forma, y cuando ya aprendí a apreciarla lo siento como una patada en el estómago. Quiero refutarle, aunque tampoco quiero entrar a discutir con Sally.

—John —para mi alivio, Greg nos interrumpe, se había tornado un silencio incómodo. Creo que Sally espera que diga algo pero yo no quiero hacerlo— ya me han llamado, en cinco minutos estará estable, puedes dirigirte ya mismo hacia el hospital.

—Te acompaño —dice Sally levantándose de la silla junto a mí— Estoy en mi descanso, en cuanto esté aquí en cuarenta minutos no hay problema.

Asiento con la cabeza. A pesar de que no quiero que me acompañe, por la obvia incomodidad de la que estamos siendo testigos, no quiero parecer desagradecido con su compañía y el aliento que me ha intentado dar.

Greg me lanza una mirada compasiva y nos retiramos del lugar.

Lleno de aire mis pulmones, espero que esto no sea parte del juego.

•

Entro a la habitación sin intentar hacer mucho ruido, he hablado con los doctores antes de hacerlo. Tiene quemaduras de tercer grado, y respiró suficiente monóxido de carbono para que sea preocupante, me han dicho que ha sido casi un milagro el que no haya respirado el suficiente para haber muerto. Observo su rostro, tiene puesta una mascarilla, con la intención de que respire oxígeno. Tuve que tratar a soldados que tuvieron contacto con el monóxido de carbono en Afganistán, pero nunca en un marco tan elevado.

Tiene los ojos entreabiertos, me acerco aún con sutileza. Los gases pudieron producirle dolor de cabeza y es posible que por el momento también se encuentre algo desorientada.

—Jawn —dice con dificultad y puedo sentir una presión en mi pecho. Hemos estado distanciados por peleas idiotas. La extraño, realmente lo hago. El día en el que Sherlock colocó "Jawn" en la tarjeta del obsequio me inundó una sensación de nostalgia. Harriet solía llamarme así cuando eramos niños. Y el hecho de que lo haga ahora me llena de melancolía, hemos sido tan idiotas.

—Harry —susurro y le muestro una sonrisa torcida, me acerco con deseo de tocar su mano, pero no quiero lastimarle. Parece una muñeca de cristal, tan delicada, tan fácil de romperse.

—Jawn, viniste.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, no he sido el mejor hermano ni el más comprensivo y todo eso me pesa ahora.

—Intenta no hablar, o hacer un esfuerzo. Yo estoy aquí —le sonrío y ella parpadea lentamente—. Lo siento Harry, no he sido el mejor hermano pero no te dejaré sola.

Me observa intentando sonreír. No es justo que le suceda esto a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo observándonos a los ojos. Pero a pesar de la escasez de las palabras siento que nunca he tenido una conversación tan profunda. Es su mirada observando la mía, y nada más, pero con solo eso nos estamos diciendo todo lo que no nos hemos dicho en años.

Sin darme cuenta termino narrandole lo que ha sucedido en mi vida estos meses. Sherlock, Moriarty, me extiendo hablando de los casos, le agradezco por ayudar a Sherlock con el regalo y lanza una carcajada muda cuando le cuento lo que me dijo.

Ahora me abre la curiosidad de saber cómo fue esa primera interacción entre Sherlock y Harriet. Nunca los presenté, así que me lo imagino entrando a su casa de la nada, Harriet sin comprender lo que sucede y a Sherlock explicando todo de la manera menos coloquial de la que es capaz. Lo que me regresa a la cara de confusión de Harry. No puedo evitar sonreir, debe ser una escena bastante cómica de apreciar.

—Deberías verlo por las mañanas, se niega a vestirse o a levantarse temprano a no ser que sea algo que realmente consuma su interés.

Harriet no habla pero intenta sonreir. De hecho, lo ha hecho todo el rato.

—Te divertiría conocerle, creo que el el tipo de personas extrañas que te agradaría. Bueno... hasta cierto punto.

A nadie puede agradarle Sherlock al 100%.

Sigo así un rato, intentando observarla con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza se apodera de mi. No puedo verle de esta manera y lograr estar feliz.

—Señor Watson, se acabó su tiempo de visita —Una enfermera me informa entrando por la puerta.

Observo mi reloj, se me ha pasado el tiempo sin siquiera darme cuenta. Tomo la mano de Harry con delicadeza, aunque he evitado hacerlo para no lastimarle quiero despedirme. No se inmuta y un sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo al saber que no le he lastimado.

—Adiós Harry, te quiero.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación, aún consternado.

—El Señor Watson ya se ha retirado, puede ingresar —dice la enfermera a una mujer. Al principio creo no conocerla, pero cuando me cruzo con ella no puedo evitar alzar las cejas. Es Clara, la ex esposa de Harry.

—Oh John —dice al reconocerme, ambos nos quedamos sin palabras. Hace tiempo que no teníamos comunicación. Solíamos reunirnos a charlar preocupándonos por la ebriedad de Harry, a ambos nos ponía mal y nos generaba discusiones con ella.

Se lanza a regalarme un abrazo antes de que yo pudiese asimilarlo, la rodeo con mis brazos. Clara siempre amó mucho a Harriet, era una de las relaciones más bonitas que había visto, hasta que el alcohol lo arruinó todo.

—Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que entrar a... —dice con los ojos húmedos, hace que también me den ganas de llorar. A todos nos afecta el ver a Harry en ese estado.

Asiento con la cabeza pero al comenzar a caminar se tropieza conmigo y su bolso cae al suelo, junto con todo lo que había dentro.

—Dios, lo lamento. Estoy un poco... tensa.

Le sonrío intentando tranquilizarla.

—No pasa nada —ambos nos agachamos a recoger las cosas que ha dejado caer. Tiene objetos muy variados de diferentes marcas, conocidas y desconocidas. Cristal, ShinyGlue, Cromantic, O'rat, Victoria Secret y hasta una bolsa de Subway.

Una sonrisa torcida se forma en mi rostro, siempre ha sido desorganizada y suele cargar objetos muy variados. Una vez en una cena familiar sacó un carro a control remoto de su bolso, nunca le pregunto por qué lleva siempre cosas tan extrañas, ya me acostumbre a ello.

Se levanta, observo la preocupación en su rostro, ninguno la está pasando bien, a pesar de los pequeños atisbos de humor.

Vuelve a despedirse e ingresa a la habitación.

Cuando llego a la sala de espera Sally no está, supongo que tuvo que volver para cumplir con su horario laboral, así que sólo pienso en regresar a Baker Street.

Pero hago una mueca al recordar que el trabajo que voy a tener allí es aún más pesado.

•

Comienzo a subir las escaleras del 221B, suspiro agotado y espero por el bien de todos que Molly haya podido contener a Sherlock. Ahora es justo que le deje descansar después de semejante trabajo que le he encargado.

Abro la puerta del departamento, asombrado de no escuchar ningún ruido. Pero mi asombro se vuelve amargo cuando observo lo que está sucediendo realmente.

Sherock está apoyado contra Molly en la pared que está junto a la puerta de entrada. Ella tiene los ojos como platos, anonadada y él está besándola. La toma del rostro de forma delicada, en sincronía a la manera como mueve los labios para concretar el beso. El corazón me da vuelco. Me encuentro unos segundos parado, sin saber qué pensar o cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Sherlock se da cuenta de mi presencia y se aparta, ya demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué está... qué? —murmuro, sin siquiera poder concretar mi pregunta.

—Creo que mejor me voy —Dice Molly sonrojada y baja las escaleras a toda velocidad, dejándonos solos a Sherlock y a mí.

—Llegaste temprano John, ¿qué tal estuvo? —pregunta con una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué tal estuvo qué? Sherlock, ¿qué acaba de suceder?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué, lo de Molly? No tiene relevancia, estoy preocupado por cómo te fue con...

—Claro que tiene relevancia.

Luce aún más confundido.

—John, amigo mío, no suelo hacer estas cosas pero justo ahora me estoy interesando en tu estado emocional y solo te centras en algo fuera del tema. La gente común es tan extraña.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que está intentando decirme, para mi las palabras, todo lo que haya sucedido antes de abrir la puerta del 221b se desvanece. Sólo me centro en este momento y no puedo pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Abre la boca, pero supongo que viendo que voy a insistir decide contener lo que realmente iba a decir y responde mi pregunta.

—Si hablas de besar a Molly, ya que veo que vas a continuar con el tema. Espero y no te enojes, pero me quedaba sin opciones para que me dejara salir de aquí.

Se me escapa una risa incrédula. No puede jugar tan sucio.

—¿Besaste a molly sólo para que te dejase salir?

Asiente levantando las cejas, indicandome que acabo de hacer una pregunta obvia.

No lo capta.

—Eso es cruel Sherlock, ¿lo sabes? No puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas.

Se encoge de hombros

—Qué más da un beso, no cambia nada.

—Sí lo hace.

Coloca los ojos en blanco.

—No tiene más ciencia que compartir saliva, solo...

—Para ella lo hace, la ilusiona. Le hace creer que deseas que ese tipo de cosas continúen ¿no lo entiendes? —replico.

—¿Por que se iba a ilusionar por un beso?

Niego con la cabeza, nunca lo comprenderá. Vuelve a colocar los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te sentirás mejor si digo que no lo volveré a hacer?

Tengo nublada la vista, qué más da si lo vuelve a hacer, ya lo ha hecho. Me encuentro con una sensación de vacío, como si hubiese perdido algo.

Asiento, sólo para tener la certeza de que no hará que las cosas empeoren. Pero cuando vuelvo la vista hacia él me siento desnudo, me aterra que comprenda cosas de mi que yo aún no logro comprender.

Sin embargo, me regala una mirada llena de dulzura.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Lo juro —susurra y se acerca.

Intento sonreír y asiento, intentando no observarle.

—¿Estás molesto?

—No —respondo tajante, sin añadir nada más.

Suspira.

—Estas decepcionado —concluye.

—Brillante.

Se queda en silencio. Es asombroso cómo cambiamos los papeles, esta mañana yo le decepcioné y ahora es él quien me decepciona a mí.

—No quiero pelear —susurra— no seré el mejor hombre pero no quiero tener más conflictos contigo. Juro que no lo hago adrede.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Nunca he creído que Sherlock hiciese adrede ninguna de las cosas que hace para sacarme de quicio. Pero hay algunas veces que me impresiono a mi mismo molestandome con él. Sherlock sabe tanto, todo de todos y no es capaz de ver cosas que son tan relevantes para mi. Me genera sentimientos encontrados, porque al final no sé si realmente quiero que lo haga.

—Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación.

Lo observo, pero no me devuelve la mirada, solo asiente y se sienta en el sillón. Con un nudo en la garganta, y sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada más, me retiro. Subo por las escaleras, resignado, hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis dias, realmente me preocupa Harriet.

Cuando me dispongo a cambiarme para dormir me detengo en seco. La ventana de mi habitación está rayada, no logro observar bien el qué dice hasta que me acerco.

La letra <<S>>, rayada de forma hostil.

Dejo caer el pantalón y sin siquiera pensarlo, mis labios reaccionan antes que yo.

—¡Sherlock! —Grito y enseguida lo escucho subir por las escaleras. Tan al instante que podría jurar que comenzó a correr un segundo antes de que le llamara.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia la ventana, Una <<s>> denuevo.

Casi nos olvidábamos de que el juego ya había comenzado.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHERLOCK.**

* * *

Estoy junto a John antes de que él pueda notarlo. Está observando la letra rayada en su ventana. Bajo la mirada para encontrarme con sus pantalones tirados en el piso, no se ha dado cuenta de que está en ropa interior. Me sonrojo y puedo notar que cuando vuelve la mirada se percata de ese detalle, mientras que yo finjo, sin mucho éxito estar observando el detalle en su ventana, el mismo que él estaba observando hace unos segundos.

Ahoga un grito de sorpresa y muerto de vergüenza toma sus pantalones. Camina hacia atrás, dejándome solo mientras observo a la ventana, ahora sí, analizando la marca.

—Fue dibujada con un bisturí, es demasiado fina, supongo que aprovechó a hacerlo cuando estaba en mi habitación con Molly. La repasó varias veces para que se pudiese notar, pero es difícil si no te fijas en ella.

Vuelve a colocarse junto a mi, esta vez con los pantalones puestos.

—John, no quiero que duermas aquí.

No lo voy a exponer al peligro.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Y qué propones? —pregunta, aún avergonzado. Dudo que siguiera esté prestando completamente atención a la conversación.

—Duerme en mi habitación, es más segura, hace un tiempo mientras estaba aburrido le ingenié un mecanismo de seguridad para la ventana, para toda la habitación en realidad, no creí nunca usarla, supongo que ahora es el momento. —Bueno, que lo hice para un caso que nunca le comenté, pero hay muchos casos que prefiero conservarlos para mi.

—Bien...

—Yo dormiré aquí, no me quiere causar daño a mi, al menos no de forma directa, así que dudo que me pase nada.

Es entonces cuando parpadea un par de veces y parece procesar toda la información dada.

—¿Qué? No, no, aunque sea duérmete... —Aburrido.

—Ya está John, confía en mí —le interrumpo.

—Me cuesta un poco cuando no puedo saber si la droga sigue afectando el que pienses con claridad.

Hago una mueca de molestia. Era de esperarse que sacara el tema de la droga, si supiera al menos para qué la uso.

—Ya está, vuelvo a ser yo. De hecho, hace tiempo que volví a ser yo, ahora puedes calmarte y confiar en mi.

Parece decepcionado, pero no me detengo a aclarar nada más y salgo de la habitación, seguro de que me sigue.

Me lanza una última mirada antes de entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta. Ni Siquiera me ha dado tiempo de ponerme el pijama, pero me deja sin cuidado, hay cosas más interesantes que puedo hacer además de dormir.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia el portatil y me encuentro con un sobre blanco sobre él. Suspiro, me he quedado sin ganas de jugar este juego, no sin las pistas completas, no si eso afecta a las personas que quiero.

Después de revisar meticulosamente que no contenga nada peligroso me dispongo a abrirlo.

Es...

Frunzo el ceño.

Es una foto de La Mujer, sonrío pensando que hace tiempo no sé nada de ella, si quisiera comunicarse conmigo le sería más sencillo enviarme un mensaje de texto.

Pierdo la sonrisa.

A no ser que no sea ella la que quiere hacerlo.

Reviso el último mensaje de Irene Adler en mi teléfono, fue hace dos meses.

Ya tengo una foto suya guardada entre mis objetos, y ella lo sabe.

Cuando vuelvo la hoja al reverso me encuentro con un mensaje escrito en tinta china.

"¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

Att: Jim Moriarty"

Lo sabe.

Pierdo la fuerza de quedarme en pie. No puedo encargarme de todos, no puedo proteger a Graham, a John, a Irene si a todos los ataca al mismo tiempo, o piensa hacerme elegir, o piensa hacer algo todavía peor.

Irene Adler, continúa con vida, eso sin duda. Quiere hacerlos todos parte del mismo maldito juego de...

Me detengo. A no ser...

Tomo mi abrigo y las llaves del departamento, no voy a volver en un buen tiempo.

•

Tomo otra copa y Haura lanza una carcajada.

Haura es... bueno, lo único que estoy seguro es de que es una chica que acabo de conocer en el bar, los detalles parecen borrosos ahora.

Comienzo a perder los recuerdos de cómo he terminado en este bar y charlando con esta chica, pero empiezo a despreocuparme al respecto.

—Y entonces le dije a John "cuando yo te diga, corres", y si... se... ¿corrió? —dudo de mis palabras, voy olvidándose mientras las digo, parece que he bebido suficiente.

Haura lanza una carcajada, no entiendo el por qué, pero me río junto a ella, al parecer soy gracioso.

Se acerca, a mi cara, acariciando mi cabello, y cuando comprendo que lo que intenta hacer es besarme, la interrumpo, antes de que pueda acercarse lo suficiente.

—No es mi área.

Haura levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Interesante...

Lanzo una carcajada sin un sentido consciente de mis acciones,, pero creo que es divertido, no lo que dije, la situación es divertida, o... algo es divertido.

—Bueno, se te notaba un poco en la cara, pero mi novia me ha dejado y también tienes cara de que te haya sucedido algo similar, así que quizá con suerte querrías experimentar conmigo también.

Creo que no comprendo lo que intenta decirme, pero lo ignoro. Suena un poco borracha, pero no me convence del todo.

—¿También te gusta experimentar? Hago unos cuantos y los guardo en la nevera, John sigue asustandose —me rio.

—Hablas mucho de John —sonríe— ¿Él si está en tu área?

—Bueno, vivimos juntos, así que sí.

Lanza una carcajada y le sigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento ligero, como si no tuviera nada importante por lo que preocuparme, además de no seguir bebiendo. Vuelvo a reírme, es gracioso, todo ahora parece gracioso; desde las coloridas prendas de vestir del chico sentado a dos sillas de nosotros, hasta el opaco color del vino, parpadeo varias veces, quizá sea mejor que me vaya.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —le informo, intentando ponerme de pie.

—Pero sí hemos conversado tan poco —hace una mueca.

—Te diré qué —le sonrió— búscame mañana en el 221B de Baker Street y te ayudaré con... ¿con quién era?, bueno, no importa, con ella. Por ahora no soy muy útil.

Toma mi mano, el chico de las prendas de vestir coloridas se acerca a nosotros, y le lanza una sonrisa juguetona a Haura. Me detengo, no, creo que me la lanzó a mi. Estoy tan confundido ahora.

—Mala suerte Haury, este es de los míos —le dijo inclinando una copa hacia ella y retirándose al segundo.

¿También es detective?

Haura coloca los ojos en blanco, aún sin perder la sonrisa.

—Te acompaño afuera.

Quiero negarme pero la cabeza me da vueltas y algo en mi no quiere estar sin compañia, así que no reprocho.

Cuando estamos fuera del bar, el frío invade mi cuerpo. Debe ser al menos media noche, las estrellas pueden apreciarse brillando en el cielo, el cuál está asombrosamente despejado.

—No creo poder visitarte mañana —me dice—, pero agradezco tu invitación.

Aprieto los labios y levanto las cejas, qué mal, Haura parece buena chica.

Sonríe.

—¿Quieres también que te acompañe a tu apartamento? Quizá John piense mal.

John. De inmediato recupero mis ganas de volver a casa. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero caigo al suelo ante un empujón hostil. Tardo unos segundos en recompensarme y darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Hay un grupo de hombres alrededor de nosotros, todos con cuerpos fornidos. Frunzo el ceño y quiero preguntar qué está sucediendo cuando uno de ellos me golpea en el rostro.

—Oh disculpa, ¿eres tú Sherlock Holmes? —dice alguno con ironía, tiene la voz gruesa y no tiene ningún atisbo de amabilidad.

Claro, Sherlock Holmes. Todo vuelve a mi mente. Al parecer estoy aquí bebiendo mientras tengo una reputación que mantener. Al diablo mi reputación.

—Sí, ¿puedo preguntar a quién hice enojar? —levanto la cabeza y entonces puedo apreciar mejor las figuras que hay en frente mío. Son cuatro hombres, uno de ellos está sujetando a Haura mientras le tapa la boca. Está asustada.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Carl Mason?

Levanto las cejas.

—Por tu culpa ahora está en prisión.

Ahora entiendo, al parecer atraje a los amigos enfadados de el protagonista de unos de mis antiguos casos. No tan antiguo, apenas le dieron la condena hace tres meses.

—Un lamentable hecho, creo que la próxima deberían pensar mejor qué tipo de amistades formar.

Otro puñetazo en la cara.

Suelo ignorar las peticiones de la gente sobre no hablar de más. Pero si me lo piden de esa forma...

—Deja de intentar hacerte el listo, detective.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? Dudo que les interese asesinarme, o no me hubiesen comenzado a golpear en medio de la calle.

Los observo sonreír. Esto va a terminar mal para mi.

—No, pero la venganza es dulce y tú, vas a pagar por cada año que le queda a Carl en la cárcel.

Comienzan a acercarse todos menos el que sostiene a Haura. Sí, excelente deducción, esto no va a terminar nada bien para mí.

•

Agradezco que Haura se haya pedido una bolsa de hielo y aceptado quedarse hasta que tenga suficientes fuerzas para moverme. Me dieron un golpe por cada año de condena que tiene Carl Manson y ahora agradezco que la defensa evitara que fuera cadena perpetua.

Observo a Haura sonreír mientras coloca un hielo junto a mi nariz, la cual no para de sangrar.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento —se disculpa— no es muy apropiado que me ría en estos momentos, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—No suelo ser muy apropiado tampoco, así que adelante.

Lanza una carcajada y segundos después le sigo. Sigo mareado, y aún después del incidente me he bebido otra botella de alcohol.

—Creo que ahora sí es mejor que vuelva a casa.

—Pero sigues sangrando —observo preocupación en su rostro.

—John es médico.

Me lanza una sonrisa torcida.

—Te cuida bien, ¿eh?

—Más o menos, diría que él mismo ha tenido ganas de golpearme en la cara.

—¿Ha tenido ganas?

La pregunta parece graciosa,no ha sido el único.

—Vale, ya lo ha hecho, pero yo se lo pedí.

Se ríe.

—Qué relación tan curiosa tienen ustedes dos.

—Y que lo digas —comienzo a levantarme. Será mejor volver a casa mientras pueda caminar—. Ha sido un placer conocerte Haura, pero debo volver.

Asiente y se despide de mí, tambaleándose un poco vuelve a entrar al bar mientras yo me alejo de él. Sonrío ante la escena, pero desvío mi atención al instante. No tengo concepción del tiempo, sólo quiero llegar a mi sala en Baker Street.

•

Me quito el saco y la camisa apenas entro en la sala. Tengo heridas en el pecho y el ardor hacia que me costara hasta moverme. Los tiro sobre la silla y suspiro, estoy mareado, y muy borracho, me cuesta pensar con claridad. Comienzo a debatirme sobre subir o no las escaleras cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse tras de mí.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? Sherlock, yo... —me vuelvo y John se calla de inmediato. Está usando su pijama y tiene bolsas bajo los ojos, luce cansado pero ahora es mayor la preocupación lo que puedo evidenciar en ellos—. Sherlock, ¿qué sucedió? —Se acerca, colocando sus manos en mi pecho, con cuidado de no lastimarme.

Suspiro.

—Yo... encerraron a un hombre y se enojaron.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás borracho?

Abro la boca.

—Eh... ¿sí?

Resopla.

—Okey, siéntate —me empuja sin demasiada fuerza hasta el sofá.

De inmediato se levanta, buscando el botiquin de emergencia. En menos de cuarenta segundos lo tengo frente a mi, abriendolo y buscando el alcohol junto al algodón.

—Oh, Sherlock, deja de hacernos estas cosas.

Antes de que abra la botella de alcohol me acerco a olerlo, a él, es un olor embriagador, aún más que la cerveza. Lanzo una carcajada, pero John no pierde su cara de preocupación.

—Sherlock —toma mi mejilla izquierda entre su mano, mientras que a la derecha la acaricia con el algodón. Me retuerzo con el ardor, pero intento no perder su tacto, me hace sentir más sobrio que nunca—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿qué te tiene así? Quiero ayudarte, pero te alejas tanto de mí.

Frunzo el ceño y me acerco unos dos centímetros a su rostro. No quiero que John me sienta lejano.

—No... me referia... —suspira—. Sólo no te hagas más daño, no te auto castigues, háblame.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar.

—De cualquier cosa que te preocupe, no tienes que cargarlas solo.

Sonríe, pero hago una mueca, duele un poco sonreir, mis labios también están heridos. John mueve el algodón a mi boca y vuelvo a estremecerme por el ardor —o por algo más—. Ya todo dejó de ser divertido, no es divertido si John no se rie también.

Lentamente sigue haciéndole curación a las heridas en mi rostro, pecho y espalda. Recibí rasguños, puñetazos. Son dolorosas pero ante su tacto comienzan a volverse más tolerables. La cabeza me da vueltas y nunca he tenido tantas ganas de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

Me toma del cuello y siento su respiración cerca de mi mentón. Una vez que termina de la la botella y el algodón de lado, pero se queda mirando directamente a las heridas de mi pecho.

Se acerca más y vuelve a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, y cuando creo que está a punto de romper la distancia entre nosotros, sólo suelta:

—Prometeme que no volverás a hacer esto, que no volverás a lastimarte, prometelo.

Asiento con la cabeza y comienza a retirarse, a apartar sus manos de su rostro, pero me alarmo y coloco mis manos sobre las suyas, asegurandome de no perder su tacto.

—No te vayas —susurro.

Observo sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatas y ahora me confunde si es sólo la preocupación o la oscuridad. Me dejo apreciar completamente su rostro, como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez, cada detalle. Sigue luciendo tan cansado, pero no quiero que vaya a dormir, quiero que se quede aquí, que no me suelte.

—Está bien —responde— ¿qué quieres hacer?

Se acerca más, pero sigue estando tan lejos. Maldigo internamente ¿Qué quiero hacer? No lo sé, no lo pensé, sólo quería estar aquí, no perder su tacto, embriagarme con su aroma, seguir escuchando su voz, quería...

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo acerco mi rostro al suyo con desesperación y lo beso. A pesar de acercarme con rapidez, cuando junto nuestros labios lo hago con total delicadeza.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que sí sabía qué quería hacer.

Quería besarlo.

Apenas siento su tacto, mis labios siguen ardiendo, pero no me importa. Me niego a abrir los ojos y averiguar su expresión, pero también me niego a dejar de besarle. Siento que mi corazón se detiene cuando abre su boca y me deja entrar en ella. Comienzo a disfrutar de su sabor como si fuera un vino exquisito, sin afán, chupando su labio inferior sin apretar demasiado. He querido por tanto tiempo hacer esto que me permito el capricho de sentir que va a durar para siempre. Siento que me quedo sin aire cuando me devuelve el beso.

Medio abro los ojos para estudiar su expresión, pero no me está observando tiene los ojos cerrados y eso provoca en mi una sonrisa. Lo está disfrutando tanto como yo. Me permito levantar mis manos para atrapar su rostro en ellas. Dejo que su lengua humedezca mis labios y no le niega la entrada a la mía cuando lucha por entrar en su boca. Tiene sabor a café y por un momento pienso en que ahora se convertirá en mi bebida favorita. Dejo que me guíe, después de todo sabe mucho más sobre besos que yo. Empujo su cuerpo para que quede sentado a horcajadas sobre mi.

Es un verdadero paraíso la forma en la que su lengua se junta con la mía, no me podría sentir más conforme con la forma en la que encajan nuestras bocas. Comienza a acelerarse y el beso comienza a volverse más y más profundo. Ya me he olvidado completamente de la herida en mi boca, sentir sus labios y su lengua humedeciendola lo compensa totalmente. Muerde mi labio superior y sonrio imaginando a John pensando en no morder mi herida para no lastimarme. Se lo devuelvo mordiendo su labio inferior. Y siento, más de lo que escucho su risa cuando lo hago. Dejo que me siga embriagando con los movimientos de su lengua. Me reprimo a mi mismo por no haber hecho esto antes, es increíblemente placentero. Tanto, que cuando comienza a apartarse para respirar vuelvo a atrapar su boca con la mía. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando vuelve a llenar mi boca, podría hacer esto hasta que amanezca.

Lamentablemente el sentido común de John no opina lo mismo y deja de besarme; sin embargo, no se aparta, coloca su frente sobre la mía, con las puntas de nuestras narices chocando.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta— ¿por qué ahora?

Siento un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho su voz rota.

—No entiendo, yo...

—Estás distante —me interrumpe—, me dejas pensar que te preocupas por mi pero que no quieres ser demasiado cercano. Te alejas y cuando mi fuerza de voluntad comienza a dejarte ir vienes aquí y me besas, dejándome desarmado.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, John?

—No lo sé —comienza a apartarse. Entre todos los golpes que recibí hoy este es el peor, puedo sentir mi corazón sangrando—. Sólo sé que estás borracho y que esto no es buena idea.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero la cierro al instante.

—Lo siento —susurra y se retira.

Quiero detenerlo, quiero correr y volver a besarlo con desesperación. Escucho la puerta de mi —sú— habitación cerrándose.

Sí, quiero ir, abrir la puerta y besarlo con locura.

Pero tiene razón. Estoy borracho y así no confiará en mis sentidos, merece dormir, merece descansar y yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Me levanto, la cabeza me da vueltas y tengo que salir corriendo al baño para no vomitar en el piso de la sala de estar. Respiro agitado después de hacerlo, sentandome en el piso del baño y recostando mi cabeza contra la pared. Observo el techo hasta que mi respiración comienza a normalizarse.

Dudo mucho poder dormir esta noche.


End file.
